Risk and Reward
by SamicaWrites
Summary: The dangerous job of undercover work, can become even more complex when hidden feelings are forced to the surface. Bellamy is under cover, working from the inside out to bring down a deadly drug cartel. When the task is best suited for two, Clarke is sent in. It's hard to keep someone safe, when they don't always make it easy. Bellarke!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **With the new season out, I feel it is only right to give us the Bellarke we are being denied. Hope you guys like it :)**

Detective Bellamy Blake had just gotten back to the safe house, he'd been deep undercover for months. The only reason he was resurfacing now was to pull another agent under with him.

The safe 'house' was more of a mansion with different rooms and sections. The first thing he noticed, he could hear music from somewhere deep into the building.

"Woah I didn't know it was possible for someone to look this bad after only 3 months undercover."

Bellamy turned to see his best friend on the force and partner, Nathan Miller.

Bellamy chuckled, "You're one to talk Miller." They pulled each other in for a quick hug. "The surveillance van doesn't seem to have done you any favors."

Miller ran a hand over his own beard, he was usually clean shaven, but since he'd been locked in a van disguised as a city electrical maintenance vehicle, he'd grown it out.

"Watching your ass lay on the couch for hours on end isn't very riveting Blake, I have to keep Green and myself entertained somehow."

Bellamy smirked. "I'll try to throw in a shirtless push up in every couple hours."

"It's the least you could do."

Both men laughed, it was nice getting back together. Even if it was only for the day. Bellamy couldn't risk any suspicious behavior right now, not when he was about to integrate a new face into the fold. The guys would already be cautious of any new faces, speaking of that new face.

"So who'd they find?" Bellamy asked, noticing how Miller's care free smile seemed to disappear. "That bad?"

There were not a lot of women on the force, and from what Bellamy remembered from their conversations from before he went under cover. The new addition was going to be a female.

"Come see for yourself."

Miller walked deeper into the building and down a flight of stairs, confused Bellamy followed behind. The music he heard from earlier getting closer and closer. Before Miler opened the door to the room that seemed to be the source of the music, he looked back at his friend.

"Keep an open mind, and try not to dismiss it right away. She was the best fit."

Bellamy's frowned, the more Miller talked the more confused he became. Who the hell was behind that door?

The music that had gone quiet while they talked, started up again. Bellamy recognized it to be the same song he'd been hearing since he got here. Miler lead the way into the room, he stood against the wall with three other detectives and their Sargent.

All their attention was to the middle of the room where two girls circled a blonde, each taking the time to grid up against her to the beat. They moved in sync like it was a practiced routine.

Bellamy's eyes traveled from the girls legs, wrapped in black leggings. To the couple inches of bare skin, between her high wasted pants and her skimpy black see through tank top crop top. That only complemented her sexy curves.

Lastly he eyes connected to hers and it was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him. He knew those sparkly blue eyes anywhere.

"Hell no." He growled, the music so loud it drowned out his voice.

His expressionless face slipped into a scowl, as he watched Clarke Griffin move her body in ways that had him angry that other men had their eyes on her.

The song rude boy, by Rihanna came to an end and detective Wells Jaha walked over to her, smiling and gave her a small towel that she used to remove the sweat from her face.

"That was a lot better than yesterday." He told her. "I'd take you home."

Clarke rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. "You're not the one we need to convince." Clarke's eyes turned on Bellamy. "What'd you think?"

"I think you've all lost your damn minds." Bellamy raised his voice, arms crossed over his chest.

Clarke threw her towel to the side of the room, "Get over yourself."

Bellamy licked his lips. "What you were doing right there, that is asking for it. Forget getting my attention, you'll have the unwanted attention of every criminal in that bar."

"Blake..." Sargent Jaha sounded put out, like he knew putting Clarke in the field was going to warrant a fight from his detective.

"Find someone else." Bellamy snapped.

Miller tried to step in and reason with his partner. "Bellamy there is no one else."

"Then I go back alone." Bellamy said, as if that was that.

Sargent Jaha stepped toward him. "That isn't an option."

Bellamy's arm flew out, pointing in Clarke's direction. "No, _she_ is not an option. She hasn't even been in the field since before I went under. Let's not all pretend like we don't know why."

While Clarke was four years younger than Bellamy's 26, she had joined the police force at 19. After her parents were murdered while she was away, swept up in her first year of college. She dropped out of medical school and signed up for the police academy, and passed.

It took years for the force to track down and find the person who murdered her parents. When they did Clarke took it upon herself to take action, which ended up with her being suspended, which didn't make much of a difference considering she was laid up in the hospital for a couple weeks.

While Clarke had been a cop by then, she'd not been allowed to take part in her parents case. Miller had been working in guns and gangs for a week preparing for the take down, while Bellamy and Clarke had seemed to fall together, the last couple months leading up to the big incident.

Bellamy wasn't all too happy to have the over eager, sarcastic Blonde under his care. He's grown to tolerate and even care for her. Especially in those last few weeks. Clarke had gotten to know his sister, the couple of times she'd come to the station.

Octavia had taken to Clarke, and insisted that Clarke and her go shopping, becoming fast friends. Before Bellamy could even stop it from happening, he more than cared for the blonde. The only other person who seemed to be aware of his feelings, despite how hard he tried to hide them. was his little sister. Miller also seemed to have an idea, but he never bugged or pushed him about it like his sister.

So when the opportunity to take down of Diana Sidney, the women who killed Clarke's parents, came around days before they'd planned. Bellamy had no choice to bring Clarke along when he was called to the scene.

(Flash Back)

Bellamy drove fast through the city streets. Clarke sat in the passenger seat, he could tell she was trapped in her thoughts, by the way she started down at her lap, unmoving.

"We're three minutes out." He told her, when she started to move as if to get ready he stopped her, his hand landing on her forearm. "You're staying in the car."

"Bellamy-"

Her tone was deadly serious, but so was his.

"You don't get out of the car." He ordered her, pulling onto the street.

Clarke stopped her movement, sitting back in her seat, eyes back on her lap.

When he pulled up, Bellamy threw the car in park. Grabbing everything he needed before getting out, sending one more glance Clarke's way.

Wells Jaha was the first to great him.

"Where's Clarke?"

"Staying in the car." Bellamy told him.

Wells nodded, happy to know his best friend was safe.

They joined the other agents, detectives and police that stood concealed from the view of the abandoned building. They quickly formed a tactical plan, everyone moving into formation when gun fire sounded. A street light exploding over their position.

"We've lot the element of surprise." Someone stated. "Take cover and stick to the plan. Diana cannot get away."

Everyone moved in sync, the gun shots seemed to come from the roof. They could see movement in the north facing windows, lights throwing shadows.

"Bravo team re positioning. He're going to try and make it to the rear of the building." The team leader announce into the com system.

"Hold!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned to Detective Kane. His eyes were trained on the front of the building. Bellamy followed his eye line, his heart dropping and anger taking over as he saw a flash of blonde run from the tree line, across the front of the building, heading to the side entrance.

"Fuck!" Bellamy yelled, making a move to go after her.

"You said she was waiting in the car." Wells shouted.

"She was!"

Wells scoffed. "You should have handcuffed her to the steering wheel."

Bellamy rolled his jaw, he should have known when she didn't put up a big stink about having to wait in the car. He should have known she wasn't going to do what he told her.

Getting on the coms, Bellamy communicated to all teams. "We have a rouge office in the field."

"Come again?" Jasper Jorden from bomb squad came over the coms.

"Clarke Griffin is in the field!" Bellamy clarified. "We need to breach now."

When someone tried to tell him why they couldn't breach at this angle he interrupted. "Her gear is back at the station, she's naked except for her 45."

Bellamy's Charlie team had the best vantage point and the most tactical experience. In the span of two minutes, Bellamy lead his men around the side of the building, while the other teams drew the gun fire away from them.

Bellamy entered the same side door Clarke had, his team in toe. He heard gun fire and shouting coming from the upper level of the compound. He heard Clarke yelling and a loud thud from above him.

Using Clarke as his incentive, Bellamy forced his legs to climb the stairs two at a time, even thought he knew it double his chances of tripping. He spit his team in two, three men split off to clear the second floor, two continued to the roof to control the snipers, and Bellamy took the rest to the third floor where he knew Clarke would be.

He exited the stairwell into an open space, one man on either side of him. What he saw when he turning the corner stopped his heart cold, freezing his muscles.

Clarke's gun was on the ground, feet from where her and Diana were faced off. Diana had some sort of dagger in her hand, as she swiped at Clarke, the blonde kicked out, getting Diana in the stomach.

Diana ragged, her swipes more vicious going in for the kill. Clarke moved fast, her training having kept her alive so far. Bellamy's gun was raised, but Clarke kept getting in his way, blocking his shot.

"Anyone have the shot?" Bellamy asked, they both quickly responded with a no. "You get one you take it."

Bellamy moved deeper into the room, hoping Clarke could turn the tables on Diana so he could get a shot off.

Somewhere between the time Bellamy moved from his spot in the doorway, and into the room Clarke lost her footing. Diana wrestled her to the ground, her knee on Clarke's thighs pinning her down. Clarke squirmed on her back, trying to evade the sharp blade coming at her.

Diana leaned over Clarke's body, her left hand that wielded the knife flew out to the side. In a blink of an eye, the knife was in Clarke's side, in the space between her hip and her rib.

As soon as Diana sat up, distancing her body from Clarke's, Bellamy took his shot.

The bang of the gun, the sound of the knife clattering to the floor, followed by the thump of Diana's body.

Bellamy rushed to Diana, kicking the knife away from her hand. Once the weapon was out of the way, Bellamy looked down at Diana. Blood pooled from her neck, Bellamy's bullet having struck her right above the collar bone.

"We need an ambulance to our location, Officer down."

Bellamy turned toward Clarke then, his eyes drawn to the large pool of blood already beside her. One of the officers had his hands pressed tight to the wound, while the other one radioed for help.

"Bellamy?" He heard Clarke call out for him.

When he looked up to her face, her eyes were wide with panic. Her pale face, seemed paler than was naturally healthy. kneeling down beside her, Bellamy pushed the hand of the officer way so he could be the one to press his hands against her knife wound. Her blood immediately soaking and warming his hands.

"How far out are the medics?" Bellamy asked, hearing more of his team enter the second floor.

There was a pause before Miller responded with, "10 minutes."

Clarke let out a sob, drawing Bellamy back to her.

"Keep your eyes open Clarke." He told her.

She blinked at him slowly, like the moment was taking a lot of effort. A small smile tugged across her lips, out of place for the situation.

"I couldn't wait in the car." She told him, eyes fluttering.

He looked down at her, "Next time I'm locking your ass in the trunk."

Clarke laughed, that laugh turned quickly from a welcomed noise, into a moment of panic for Bellamy when he saw the blood on her lips and teeth.

"No." He told her. "No!" Bellamy looked up at the men surrounding him. "Where are the medics we need them now!"

Miller's eyes widened and he started running toward the stairs, yelling for medics.

(Flash Back Over)

"I've been training for over a month now, Bellamy. I'm good." Clarke walked over to him, leaving Wells behind.

Bellamy shook his head, "I don't like it. Too many thing could go wrong."

"You don't trust me?" Clarke said, finding offence in his statement.

"You bet your ass." Bellamy snipped. "Your behavior in the past has proven that I can't."

Sargent Jaha stepped in, "We all know where Officer Griffin's behavior was reckless. The situation she was placed in was complicated. Now she has finished her rehab and has passed the necessary psych evaluation. So unless you can give me a solid reason why this officer should not be going undercover, we move ahead with this."

Everyone waited, watching as Bellamy's nose flared and his fists tightened. When he finally shook his head in surrender, the room came alive again.

"Perfect." Their Sargent agreed. "Wells, run the routine with Clarke a couple more times. Miller and Blake, my office."

Clarke watched Bellamy follow the men out of the room. His shoulders were tight and his hands were still in fists, though he hid them behind his back, out of sight.

"A couple more times Griffin, then we can be done for the night. You've got an early call time."

The music filled the room, Clarke moved to stand in front of the mirror. She locked eyes with herself, practicing her best bedroom eyes.

It had taken her a longer time than it should have to get those down. Everyone had bedroom eyes, but the thought of making them at Bellamy Blake tomorrow had her stomach flipping.

.

Bellamy was pissed, he had no choice but to give into what his Sargent wanted. His mind was racing, trying to find a reason why Clarke shouldn't be the one going undercover with him. Other than the fast that she was a pain in his ass, a pain in the ass that he wanted to keep as far from the scum he was trying to take down.

"Tomorrow night you and Clarke will be the only officers in the bar. We will have Jasper across the street at the cafe, he will be your only eyes." Jaha explained. "There will be two undercovers a block away. They will only be called in if something goes wrong, but something will not go wrong, do you understand detective?"

Bellamy nodded, from where he sat beside Miller.

"We've already had Clarke's name floating around-" Miller started to explain when Bellamy cut him off.

"Princess." He'd heard some rumblings over the last two weeks that 'The Princess' had resurfaced.

Some big time cartel guy from the south had a daughter, Everyone labeled her 'the princess' because her father was a king when it came to smuggling weapons and coke. when he'd been killed she escaped. No one had heard from her in years, she was 16 when reported missing. No one had seen her since, there were rumors that she'd been caught and killed later, other that she overdosed, others said she got out of the life.

"Lexa hair was dirty blonde, she had blue eyes. She's around the same age, it make's her credible." Jaha explained.

"And what about the real Lexa?" Bellamy asked, they were giving him more and more reasons not to like this plan. "For all we know, she could have been taken in by the cartels loyal with her father. If Clarke get's made because-"

"She won't" Jaha said with certainty.

"You can't know that." Bellamy argued.

Miller pilled files from his bag. "Actually we can."

Bellamy looked down at the papers. "What is this?"

"That, is the corpse of Lexa." Miller explained. "After her fathers killing, guns and gangs went in and searched that place top to bottom. She's been dead for at least a week before they found her. The bullet in her chest matched her fathers gun. As did the bullet in the 16 years old boy they found buried beside her."

"Jeez." Bellamy sighed. "It's still a big risk. If anyone in with the cartel knows the truth about what really happened, it's Clarke's head."

"The story never made news." Miller pointed to the file Bellamy still held. "That file, is the only living information that proves what really happened to Lexa."

Miller took the file from Bellamy, holding it over the small trash can in Jaha's office, he lit the papers on fire.

Jaha leaned his forearms on his desk, "And now there is nothing." He threw a new file at Bellamy.

Bellamy recognized the blue file folder right away, he had one just like it filled with his undercover identities.

"These papers say Clarke Griffin." Bellamy said, assuming it was a typo.

"Yes." Jaha responded. "Clarke Griffin, the alias of one Lexa Kru. Her adoptive parents who moved from down south right around the time Lexa went missing, Abby and Jake Griffin were murdered by Diana. Diana a gang member who when she found out the truth out about who Clarke truly was, wanted to make a name for herself. She murdered both Jake and Abby who tried to protect their daughter. The daughter who once again got away and has been laying low since."

"Does Clarke know you're using her parents as throwaway decoys?" Bellamy asked, thinking there was no way Clarke would be okay with this.

"She does." Jaha nodded.

"That's one tangled web." Bellamy sighed once again.

"But it's believable. That girl is a survivor. I'm not making her anything she's not."

"Fine." Bellamy conceded. "Make sure she's in place before we show up."

Jaha nodded. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"No." I have somethings I've got to do before Clarke is put in play tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Jaha smiled, "Miller will see you out."

.

Clarke followed Wells from the room they'd claimed as a dance studio over the past 2 weeks.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Clarke frowned, her mind stuck on the look Bellamy had on his face.

Wells tried to reassure her, "He's just worried about you Clarke. You two are responsible for each other while undercover. Yes you have back up, but by the time they realize something is wrong, it's usually too late."

"I know, which is why he needs to trust me. He can't second guess me when I'm in the field, it could draw unwanted attention."

"Good thing he's going to be more than just some banger."

Clarke sighed loudly, "Blake Morley, cartel member. My new boyfriend for the next-however long it takes to take Finns kru down from the inside out."

"You always worked well in a team." Wells pointed out.

Clarke gave him the side eye. "We were always fighting."

"To reach a common goal. You balance each other out."

"I guess. Let's just hope it's enough."

Wells patted in shoulder in comfort and good luck. Tomorrow was going to be an important day, she'd need all the luck she could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Wow, I'm happy with the positive reactions this story is getting. Here is the next chapter :)**

Clarke felt like she might end up throwing up into the potted plant beside her. She's downed two shots when she first got to the bar, and was now slowly nursing her glass of liqueur.

The blonde had been coming to the bar for a little over a month now, to build her cover story. She always came alone, drank alone and never went home with anyone.

After a week of scouting out the bar, she'd met the band and started singing for them on Tuesday night. When conveniently their singer had to 'leave town' for a 'family emergency'.

But tonight was Sunday, Bellamy- or Blake rather and the Cartel always stopped in for a drink Sunday nights. Celebrating the end of a work week. While the band didn't usually play on the weekends, it was just their luck that the bars owner had 'decided' some live music on the weekend might draw in a crowd, over the long weekend.

Clarke's black jeans were a size too small, her curves pressed tightly against the fabric. Her dark blue shirt was sheer and lace, more sexy than she usually wore herself, but that is what the costume department came up with.

"Yo Clarke." The guitarist called too from down the bar. "We're on in 10."

Clarke nodded at him, to let him know she was coming. Leaving the rest of her drink behind, already feeling buzzed, Clarke prepared to leave herself behind. Whatever happened from here on out was acting, her mind was now one of a runaway drug cartels daughter.

The set started off slow, Clarke asked the boys if they wouldn't mind ending the night out with two songs. First Paramore, Misery business followed my Rihana's Rude boy. While the group usually stuck to classic rock, Clarke had never asked them for anything and had done them a solid filling in while their singer was 'out of town'.

Clarke was well into the night by the time the cartel showed up. Finn entered first, Raven his girlfriend on his arm. Followed by John Murphy, Dax, Anya and lastly Bellamy.

Clarke didn't allow her eyes to stay on them too long, just a quick sweep as she continued to move to the music. They guys went to their usual table and ordered drinks. Clarke noticed that Bellamy never looked at her once, he was instead in a deep conversation with Dax. No one in their group was smiling, they're faces remained serious as they all talked amount each other.

.

Bellamy felt his tiredness reflect in the dryness of his eyeballs. He'd hardly slept the night before, this thoughts on Clarke and their mission. So before he walked into the bar, he struck up a conversation with Dax, anything to keep him from immediately checking in on her. He felt relief in the fact that while he wasn't willing to slip a peek at her quite yet, he could hear her voice.

"Great work this week fellas." Finn praised. Anya cleared her throat. "And ladies."

"We get a new shipment in tomorrow morning boss." Dax assured Finn, their work never truly done.

Finn shook his head, taking a swig of his whiskey. "No talk of business tonight boys."

Bellamy hid his smirk behind his glass, Finn was such a cocky little prick. It was going to feel so good when he finally got to slap some handcuffs on him.

"That's new." Raven said, from her spot tucked into her boyfriends side.

Everyone looked to see what she was talking about, Their eyes fell to the stage where there was usually a DJ playing, but tonight was filled by a live band and a blonde.

"Woah." Finn said, laying his eyes upon Clarke.

Raven slabbed Finns arm and Bellamy's fists clenched, everyone knew Finn wasn't above cheating on Raven. He'd done it weekly, but Bellamy knew how rough he was with those girls. Which wasn't the only reason he was well prepared to blow this whole operation up if Finn somehow got his hands on Clarke.

So Bellamy did what he knew would draw Dax's attention. He adjusted himself in his seat, his eyes scanning Clarke as she moved. He let his jaw go loss after wetting his lips with his tongue.

Moments later Dax let out a low chuckle. "Looks like Blake's called dibs."

Everyone else chuckled. He was going to be honest. Bellamy wasn't a saint, while he respected girls, he wasn't a stranger to the one night stand. He'd always been that way. While he'd been undercover, he'd allowed himself to mingle with the ladies they'd met along the way. Usually they were from other Cartels or someone he met through Finn's. Simple meaningless Flings.

Which, as he hated to admit it, made Jaha's plan so believable. Bellamy would take Clarke back to his apartment tonight, like everyone would expect. But in the week to follow he would change his attitude. When the time was right, he would bring Clarke into the fold.

Bellamy watched Clarke, his eyes a little more wondrous as her preference went on. While the other men at the table, including Finn. Continued to talk about her body and say obscene things that made Bellamy a little pale.

When he heard the song she'd been practicing the day before in the safe house, he knew his time had run out. As the beat dropped and Clarke started singing about 'getting it up' Bellamy's cock twitched in his pants.

What he wasn't expecting was for Clarke's eyes to lock with him, as she sang about how he could 'give it to her'.

Murphy muttered something about how 'Blake was going to need a change of pants' While Dax chuckled deeply, bumping Bellamy in the shoulder saying how the 'sexy singer seemed to have a thing for him too.'

Finn had been quiet, his eyes locked in on the blonde as much as Bellamy's were, to Raven's disdain.

When the song ended, Clarke left the stage with the rest of the band.

"Be right back." Bellamy muttered to the group as he got up from the table.

His eyes locked on where Clarke had gone back stage.

"We're leaving soon." Finn snapped. "You have work in the morning."

Without looking back Bellamy said. "See you tomorrow." Hearing the other guys and Anya cheer him on.

.

Once Clarke had locked eyes with Bellamy during that last song, she couldn't look away. When it was over, she followed the band into the back room, like she did every Tuesday night. She broke off from them, and made her way into her own little privet room.

Jaha had told her to wait for Bellamy, let him make the first move. If she went out there someone might suspect she was trying to push herself into the group. She needed to be brought in, that was the safest way.

Sitting on the edge of the black leather couch, Clarke couldn't help but feel nervous. Thankfully she didn't have to wait for long, less than two minutes after she left the stage, Bellamy was entering the room.

Clarke sighed, standing up one he shut the door and she knew none of his group had tagged along with him.

"So?"

Bellamy licked his lips, "Well you got their attention."

"Good. That's what we wanted isn't it?" Clarke stood.

"They won't wait for me, they'll leave soon and then we can go to my apartment. We'll use this time, I'll tell you what you need to know while you still have that ear peace in, once we leave it can't come with us."

Clarke nodded in understanding. A group of cartel members were thinking she was back stage hooking up with one of their guys.

"I noticed the skinny one, Murphy. He seemed to be looking at me-"

"They were all looking at you." Bellamy said in a monotone.

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, not sitting back down when he did. "I had no business being up there if I couldn't get their attention."

"You shouldn't have been up there in the first place."

"Seriously? We're about to be all each other has for the next however long, are you going to act like an ass the entire time? I get that I fucked up, Bellamy."

"You died in my arms Clarke! Your freakin blood was on my hands, it was soaked into my clothes!"

They had never really done this, Clarke had gone to the hospital while Bellamy was made to stay behind. After two weeks recovering in the hospital, Clarke immediately went back home. She was on leave from the force from the stunt she pulled, running into an active shooting situation. Not too long after that Bellamy was being prepped for undercover. Bellamy'd been holding in all his frustrations from that day, and Clarke had been oblivious to how her actions had affected him.

"I didn't go in there looking to get stabbed Bellamy." She snapped.

"But you did, Clarke. You almost died. That kind of recklessness gets cops killed."

"She murdered my parents." Clarke lowered her volume. "I wasn't thinking. I couldn't think, once I heard the gun shots. All I could see were those crime scene phones of my house, of their bodies."

Bellamy softened. "You should never have had access to those."

Clarke shrugged. "It happened. All of that was almost over a year ago. I need you to let it go."

Bellamy nodded, it was time. "I'll let it go."

Clarke smiled softly at him. "Okay. So what's the plan?"

They fell into partner mode, both speaking and listening to what the other had to say. Working as a team.

When Jasper, who'd been sitting across the street all night, informed them though Clarke's ear peace that Finn's kru had left, they made their way.

Bellamy tucked Clarke's hair behind her ear, pulling the small listening device from her ear. Turing it off, he ticked it away on one of the bookshelves. That way when Clarke came in every Tuesday night, she could get in touch with their people.

Pulling her into his side, arm around her shoulders Bellamy brought Clarke outside to his car. They talked under their breath and put on a show, in case someone was watching. When they made it into the car, he peeled from the driveway and back to his undercover apartment.

Because he was working with some big wigs, Bellamy had gotten a pretty nice apartment. Clarke had seen photos of some of the crap apartments under covers had to live in. Since she would be living with him full time after about a month, she was happy it wasn't going to be some roach infested place.

"You nervous?" He asked her.

Clarke hadn't realized she'd been fidgeting with her hands in her lap until he'd pointed it out. She shrugged.

"So Finn, he's with Raven?" She's read it in the files she'd been given of all the cartel members.

Bellamy shot her a look, "Depends on the day. Why?"

"The way he was watching me, for one. But also this." Clarke pushed her hips up so she could pulled a small slip of paper from her back pocket.

"What is that?" Bellamy asked, now on the highway.

The paper had an address on it, one Clarke recognized from the files. "The bartender gave it to me. It has Finn's address on it."

Bellamy's heaD snapped in her direction. "Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath . "We're you just going to keep that little bit of information to your self, what the fuck Clarke?"

"No." Clarke snapped, defensive. "It's not like he was the only guy in that group who was looking at me like that. I know he's not exactly faithful to Raven."

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. "This is going to have to move faster than I though."

"What is?" Clarke's brain not following the same path Bellamy's had taken.

"Our relationship. The plan wasn't to introduce you to the group for at least a month. Give me time to hype you up to the others, time for us to plan how we were going to test your loyalty. So I could make sure you were a driver in a heist, maybe we'd go make a buy together. Not standing in a plastic covered room, putting a bullet in someones head."

"That can still be the plan. It's not like Finn knows who I am."

Bellamy shook his head. "He's probably already run his background check on you. Found all that fake information we set up for them to find. He'll make a play for you."

"You think us getting all hot and heavy is going to stop him from wanting to get into my pants?"

"No, but it will give me an excuse to threaten him if he tries." Bellamy growled.

Clarke suddenly felt uncomfortable, and uncertain with what lay ahead. While she'd gotten everyone's attention, apparently she'd done too good a job. Clarke felt her body heat up to a flush when Bellamy set his hand on her knee.

"You'll be fine Clarke."

Clarke looked down at his hand on her knee, thinking how she'll have to get use to him being so close to her, touching her. Clarke and Bellamy had a rocky relationship even before she got herself stabbed. They weren't really so buddy buddy with each other, and certainly weren't the type to give each other hugs, let alone high fives at the end of shifts.

This is what she signed up for, and she was ready for it. Even if she truly wasn't. Clarke was going to do anything she had to, to bring this cartel down. Maybe a part of herself also wanted to prove to the other cops and detectives around her, that she could successfully do her job. Even though she'd messed up in the past.

.

"Wow this place looks bigger than it did in the photo's." Clarke observed, walking around Bellamy's place.

Bellamy went to the kitchen to check the feed for the apartment surveillance cameras. "Yeah it's definitely could have been a lot worse."

Clarke laughed, "No kidding."

"No one in the cartel has driven by since leaving the bar." Bellamy told her, closing the laptop. "Come on I'll give you a quick tour."

After looking at the bathroom, bedroom and living space, they came full circle to the kitchen. Both Clarke and Bellamy hung out, writing up their reports of the day. Everything was actually pleasant until it was time to go to bed.

"I'm fine on the couch." Bellamy told her.

Clarke shook her head. "You have to get up and deal with cartel members in the morning, I don't. I'll be laying around here all day, I'll get rest then."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Scoffing Clarke crossed her arms. "Me?"

They stared each other down for two minutes, finally when she was too tired to keep up her glare, Clarke dropped her eyes.

"We're going to be a couple soon. Why don't we both just share the bed? It's big enough."

Bellamy threw the pillow in his hand, back onto the bed with a nod. Clarke went to the bathroom, while Bellamy changed in his room.

She wore a pair of cotton sleep shorts and a size too large sweat shirt. While she felt a little weird not wearing a bra around Bellamy, it would be too uncomfortable to sleep with it on.

Bellamy on the other hand, ran hot. He was in a pair of basketball shorts, not willing enough to sweat in a shirt all night. He couldn't help the smirk that came over his face when Clarke reentered the room.

She looked down at his bare chest, then back up to his face. Bellamy was waiting for her to make some snippy comment, but instead she just rolled her eyes and move toward the bed.

Clarke figured since Bellamy was the one getting up in the morning he shouldn't be trapped between her and the wall. That was as far as she got with it, she hadn't thought about it meaning she was now going to be trapped between Bellamy and the wall.

Turning off the lights Bellamy slid into bed. The mattress was a queen size, it left space between their bodies. Both of those bodies were straight, not at all comfortable or in positions they normally slept in.

Sometime in the next hour they'd managed to fall asleep, their own thoughts lulling them into darkness. When Clarke woke up that morning Bellamy was gone and she found herself grateful.

In her love life, she'd once or twice experienced the awkward walking up moment, before the walk of shame. While her and Bellamy had only spent the night sleeping, she had no doubt it would have been an awkward morning, if he'd stuck around.

.

Bellamy woke up, he'd gotten a decent nights rest, sometime during the night Clarke had cuddled into his side. Her face snuggled in behind his right arm, her body having searched out for heat in the night.

He took a couple moments to himself, he looked down at her. Bellamy felt his heart putter, he found himself thinking that if they'd been dating he would have kissed her on the forehead before going to get ready.

But they weren't, he thought to himself climbing from the bed. At this point they didn't have to pretend to be, no one was around.

Throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a black tee, Bellamy slowly made breakfast. Making it so he would arrive to work just on time, letting the boys know he'd waited till the last possible moment to leave his 'little friend'.

As expected when he walked onto the compound. Murphy and Anya were outside working on one of the cars, as soon as they saw him they started making whooping noises and whistling.

Bellamy rolled his eyes playfully and rustled his hair with his fingers, making it seem like he was trying to fix the case of sex hair 'bed head' he knew he had.

"Damn, look who's just rollin' in." Anya teased.

While they all had their own places around town, a couple times out of the week people would stay on the compound.

Murphy smirked, "It must have been some great sex for you not to answer the bosses calls all night."

Bellamy had noticed he had a couple miss calls from Finn. The fact that Finn was probably calling him to pull him away from Clarke only please Bellamy more, just imagining how mad it would have made him.

"We didn't." Bellamy told him.

Murphy seemed to pause at that, obviously not sure if he heard him right.

"Aye Blake." Dax smiled, coming out of the house. "What's up?"

"Blake was just in the middle of telling us how he struck out with the blonde." Murphy said with a little too much pleasure.

Dax looked just as surprised, "Seriously, she turned you down? After she full on eye fucked you from the stage."

"I took her back to my place. We just didn't have sex." Everyone waited for the punch line. "We talked, then fell asleep. That's it."

The tree burst out laughing, convinced that Bellamy was fucking with them.

Anya was the one who caught on first. "Oh my god. He's serious."

"You took that little hottie home, and you expect us to believe you didn't fuck her." Murphy crossed his arms over his chest.

Bellamy shrugged. "You don't have to believe it."

Dax let out a low whistle. "Damn, she must have been something special."

Bellamy let a little genuine smile slip onto his lips before quickly hiding it. As if she hadn't meant for the guys to see it.

"Blake!"

Bellamy looked up to see Finn in the doorway, he looked angry.

"Catch you guys later." Bellamy told them, disappearing into the house.

Finn shook his head. "I need all of you in the living room. Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finn paced back and fourth in the main living room of the house. Everyone flied in and found a spot around the room.

"After Anya remembered seeing Clarke at the bar a couple weeks back, I had one of my guys look into her."

Bellamy silently crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Finn to say what Bellamy knew he'd found.

"What?" Dax teased. "Is she Blake's sister or something?"

Finn didn't seem amused my Dax's comment, scowling at him.

"Roan Kru. That name sound familiar to any of you?" Finn asked the group.

"He moved Guns and coke from his place down south." Dax spoke up. "He was murdered years ago."

Finn nodded. "He had a daughter, Lexa. The Princess. She went missing after her fathers murder, they looked for her for years and never found her. Some think she killed him herself running away after, afraid her fathers people would get retribution on her. Other say she was taken, or even murdered. Either way there have been no traces of her. Until last night."

Finn locked his eyes on Bellamy, The rest of the group slowly turned to look at him as well. Bellamy kept solid eye contact with Finn.

"You think the blonde Bellamy took home last night was Lexa?" Murphy asked, reaching for the photo Finn held out in front of himself.

"A old picture of some kid is what you're basing this off of?" Bellamy asked, putting up a little resistance, but not enough to make Finn change his mind.

Finn looked at him, "And this recent news article." He held out another paper to the group. "The Griffins were killed in their home, making their adoptive daughter Clarke Griffin an orphan."

Bellamy shrugged. "She doesn't have parents. Most of us don't."

"It isn't who her parents are, but who killed them."

"Who killed them?" Dax asked.

Finn handed over the last paper he had in his hand, Bellamy recognized it as the women he killed less than a year ago. Diana Sidney.

"Diana Sidney. She has ties to the dealings going on in the south."

Finn seemed to have everyone believe the story, carefully crafted by the police force.

"I mean aside from the blonde hair, this could be the girl from last night." Anya said, looking closer at the old picture of Lexa.

Bellamy pushing himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Maybe Clarke is Lexa, maybe she isn't. I've messed around with a lot of girls, I don't remember all this being done for them."

Finn grew stiff, not liking one of his men questioning him. Raven who'd stood silently beside him while he talked, also didn't seem pleased.

"I like to know who's around my guys. It's how I've kept us safe."

They may not know why, but everyone knew that was a bullshit excuse.

Bellamy glared at him. "Clarke isn't a threat."

"Careful Blake." Finn tisked. "Someone might think you actually like this girl."

"And if I do?" He challenged.

Dax motioned Raven over, whispering how 'Blake' hadn't eve had sex with Clarke last night, how they just talked. Raven seemed as shocked as they'd all had to find out that information.

"Finn." She whined. "You've had your meeting. Can we please go into town now."

He brushed her off. "I want to meet her Blake."

"We haven't even spent more than 24 hours together, and you want me to bring her home to meet the family?" Bellamy's sarcasm was strong.

"Nothings more important than family." Finn smiled back, a sickening smile.

With that, he and Raven left for the day.

"Do you really think it's her?" Anya directed her question at Bellamy.

Bellamy looked at her, pretending to think about it. "Lexa wasn't even old enough to drive when she went missing. Whatever her life was, she's not living that same life now."

"You've had one night with her." Murphy scoffed. "You think you know her that well."

"Clarke isn't Lexa." Bellamy stated.

Dax stood up. "Finn isn't just going to accept that."

"Figure out who she is Blake. Before you get more attached than you already are." Anya told him, showing genuine concern.

Bellamy smirked, "I can take care of myself."

Taking this time to end the conversation, Bellamy started talking about work. The rest of the gang followed his lead, sensing he was done talking about the new girl in his life.

.

Once Clarke found her way to the shower, she got ready for the day. Her day wasn't really going to entail much, a little digging into Finn Collins cartel. But it still helped to feel clean and have a fresh start.

"God this guy is fucked." Clarke couldn't help but mumble to herself.

She was currently going through some crime scene photos of one of Finns most recent jobs. Usually in a case like this you want to know who all the players are. Clarke knew everyones names and all the technical stuff she needed to know. Like who had the longest rap sheet, Dax was diffidently the most dangerous. He clearly did most of Finn's dirty work. Though Finns girlfriend Raven seemed to do just as much damage, those she specialized in tech. Bomb making and cyber attacks.

Murphy had a couple death on his hands, but he was mainly a runner. Planning all the shipments and making sure the product was inline. Clarke didn't think she'd have to worry about him too much, but she wasn't giving anyone a free pass.

Anya was a fighter, while she was small and didn't look like much, she's the one who seems to plan their hits. Clarke had a feeling that if Finn were to die, Anya would step up without missing a beat.

Once Bellamy introduced her to the group, Clarke was sure to get to know more about them. Until then she wanted to keep her knowledge police based. If she dug too much, it might slip out while she was around them.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked, entering the apartment.

Clarke looked down at her fathers watch, quickly remembering it stopped ticking a while ago, she looked at the clock on the computer. She's been sitting at the kitchen counter for over 4 hours now. She hadn't realized it'd been that long.

"Kitchen." She answered simply, in case someone happened to be with him.

She heard Bellamy kick off his shoes, then walk down the hall to the living room.

"Research?" He asked her.

Clarke turned on her stool to get a look at him. "Not much else to do while hidden away in your apartment."

Bellamy raised his eye brow, turning to look at the big flat screen tv behind him.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "You said things were going to be moving faster than expected. I thought I'd learn a little bit about our contenders."

"And what'd you find out?" Bellamy walked over to her, looking at the pictures she had open on the laptop.

"That Finn has some serious mommy issues." Clarke tried to joke.

Bellamy smirked. "Throw in daddy issues while you're at it."

Clarke chuckled, looking him over. "How'd it go?"

"Well, Finn defiantly did his research on you, Lexa. I doubt he ever stayed up all night researching for anything during high school."

"So he knows." Clarke nodded. "And where did you stand when he told you?"

"He announced it to the whole group, like he was trying to catch me. Like he thought I knew about Lexa and wanted to use you some how to get to Finn. It was all a little convoluted. But that's who Finn is." Bellamy took a breath, thinking back to his morning. "I told him you weren't a threat. That even if you were Lexa it didn't matter, you were Clarke now and that's all I care about."

Clarke licked her lips. "Laid it on pretty thick, huh? You don't think it's a little weird that you're already vowing to protect me after spending one night with me?"

Bellamy smirked at her. "I told them all we did was talk and sleep."

"Unbelievable." Clarke shook her head. "If Blake is as much a man whore as Bellamy is, i'd say you shocked the shit out of them."

A fake laugh dryly made it past Bellamy's lips. He pointed toward the bedroom. "While many have been in that bed Princess, you're the only one who's actually gotten any sleep in it."

Clarke found herself having to fight back against her gag reflex. Clarke pushed Bellamy away from you, causing him to laugh. She'd obviously given him the reaction he wanted.

"You're disgusting."

Bellamy let out a genuine laugh this time. "Untwist your panties Princess. I washed the sheets when I knew you were coming."

"I'd hate to be Miller and who ever is with him in that vallence truck. That's just gross."

"The camera turn off. From 8PM to 8AM I'm allowed to have the camera's off. I maybe undercover but I still have a life."

"No wonder you were so pissy about me coming on this case. I'm ruining your sex pad."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Sex pad? Really Clarke."

The blonde shrugged, a shiver going threw her body. "I can't believe I slept in that bed last night."

"Now you're just being dramatic. I told you I washed the sheets."

"Just once wash? One wash doesn't get ride of hoe."

Bellamy couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face. "And what does get rid of hoe Clarke, since you seem to be an expert."

Clarke froze at that comment. Clarke had made out with a girl at one of Octavia's parties a couple years back. Bellamy hadn't let her forget it, not one could. Seeing as the photo that had been taken, circulated around school for weeks after.

"Niylah wasn't a hoe. She actually ended up with a girlfriend after our little seven minutes in heaven. Thank you very much. Besides if one of us is the expert on Hoes, it's you."

Bellamy shrugged. "I don't kiss and tell Princess."

"Princess is so not becoming a thing." This was the third time he called her that during their conversation.

"I don't know Princess suits you. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it myself."

"How am I a Princess?" Clarke asked, offended.

Bellamy gave her a 'really?' look. "For starters, you think you're better than everyone else."

"I do not!"

"If you're going to get all defensive-"

"I'm not getting defensive. You're an ass."

Bellamy just smirked at her, taking a couple steps forward until Clarke had to tilt her head back to keep eyes contact.

Clarke rolled her eyes, walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. A moment after she closed the door, she came flying back out it. Muttering about how she wasn't going to stay in the sex room. Bellamy just rolled his eyes, watching her throw a pillow down on the couch.

"If I knew you were going to be such a prude about it, I wouldn't have told you." Bellamy mocked, following her to the living room.

Clarke glared at him. "Excuse me for not wanting to sleep in the bed you bang your one night stands in."

"Sometimes it's two nights."

"You're mother must be sooo proud."

Unlike his undercover persona 'Blake', Bellamy's mother was still alive and well.

Before Bellamy could come back with a comment, Clarke changed her direction. "She's doing good, by the way. I've never seen her shop so busy."

Clarke had gone by a couple times while hanging out with Octavia. She knew Bellamy couldn't have contact with his family undercover. She made sure to visit the shop before she too went under.

"Good." Bellamy nodded. "She's always been great with some thread and a needle. Almost as good as you."

Clarke tried not to let his comment about her dropping out of medical school bother her.

"I'm a cop Bellamy."

"You were one hell of a doctor."

"Med student."

"Whatever. I remember you patching me up once or twice."

"If you didn't get into fights on the damn time I wouldn't of had to."

Back in high school, Bellamy wasn't the model student. He's gotten into his share of fist fights. Some were about protecting his sister, most had to do with the blonde in front of him.

Clarke was blessed with curves, they really blossomed in her last year of jr high. All the freshmen in high school wouldn't stop talking about the hot blonde with the rack and ass. To be far, anyone else in Jr high was flat, awkward and hadn't hit puberty yet. Clarke stood out like a sore thumb.

Because of those comments, Bellamy found himself fists flying. Usually resulting in a few broken noses, never his own. The crude comments only tripled when Clarke got to high school and started dressing to complement her curves. Though she was still more conservative than his sister ever was, despite his efforts to cover her up. The only difference was, Clarke didn't seem to realized how desired she really was.

"I wouldn't of had to have been in so many fights if you weren't sleeping with half the lacrosse team."

Clarke's jaw dropped, "I didn't sleep with half the lacrosse team!" So she slept with two of the players, one from their school and one from their rival. If she'd just kept it in the 'family' she wouldn't have everyone thinking she had gone threw her lacrosse team and moved on to another.

Instead of staying home and hiding like she'd wanted to after the rumor got started, Octavia convinced her that it wouldn't be that bad. It really hadn't been, after Bellamy had kicked half the teams ass.

"No?" Bellamy asked, in a condescending tone.

Bellamy had been pissed when he'd heard that rumors, he knew there had to be some truth to what they were saying. Sure high schoolers were mean, but they weren't that creative. He hated that those guys had seen her naked, they didn't deserve her, they weren't good enough.

Clarke's grin was sad. Sure she came from a nice family, but everyone always found a way to make fun of her for it. Clarke couldn't help who her parents were. When the kids at school ran out of steam with that, they called her a "whore" and a 'slut'. Made up that horrible rumor.

In reality those two guys were the only ones she'd ever slept with. She's lost her virginity to Bryan, he was really sweet with her. It came out after graduation that he was more into guys than girls. And Sterling from their rival lacrosse team, he was a lot less sweet. Clarke was pretty sure he fueled the rumors about her, once they got started.

Clarke stood from the couch. "I don't know why were talking about me. Octavia slept with ear plugs in for years to avoid hearing your sexcapades."

"Octavia needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"Or you need to learn to keep your dick in your pants."

Bellamy's eye brows shot up, hearing Clarke talk about his 'dick'. He looked down at her chest, noticing her breath was labored from how mad she'd gotten.

"Did you just talk about my dick, Princess?"

"AAAAAH! You are unbelievable."

Bellamy chuckled, "So tell me did you ever doing it in the locker room showers?"

Clarke pressed her tongue into her cheek, to keep herself from firing something back. Her eyes squinted at him.

"Despite what everyone thought, I wasn't passed around like some blunt at a bonfire." For some reason it mattered Clarke that he knew, even back in high school, it bothered Clarke to know that Bellamy had heard the stories about her.

"That's disturbing. I probably kicked some asses that didn't deserved to be kicked." Bellamy joked, not liking the sadness in Clarke voice.

Clarke shrugged, "Everyone deserves a good ass kicking at least once."

Bellamy chuckled, they conversation winding down. Usually their 'spats' what ever you want to call them, usually ended up with one of them, usually Clarke, storming off.

While they were mostly stuck in the apartment, there really wasn't much space to storm off in.

Bringing their conversation back to the mission, Bellamy passed on information to Clarke. "So Finn wants to meet you."

"Not surprising."

"One of the girls mentioned to him, that they'd seen you working at the bar on Tuesdays."

"At least all that prep work wasn't for nothing."

Bellamy nodded. "Finn's not going to want to wait long, but he's away on business this week. Raven will no doubt go with him. That leaves Anya, Dax and Murphy and maybe a few guys on the lower side of things. We'll all come to the bar Tuesday. Give them a chance to meet you, so we can talk about you around the compound, before you meet Finn."

Clarke nodded, "I'm back at the 'safe house' tomorrow, Well has a couple outfits he needs me to get fitted for. Apparently I don't dress like the future girlfriend of a cartel member."

"What does a future girlfriend of a cartel member dress like?" Bellamy asked, perplexed.

Clarke shrugged. "The hell if I know, which apparently I don't."

Bellamy laughed, shaking his head. "I'm going to go to the restaurant down the street. Text me your order."

"Do you mind if I come?" Bellamy looked at her. "I've been stuck in the apartment all day and frankly, I'm already stir crazy."

Bellamy nodded, not waiting for her as he walked out the door.

.

"Wells-"

"I don't want to hear it." He told her, Clarke and he had been in wardrobe for over an hour now. "Bellamy's going to drool when he sees this."

"If I lean over in this top, forget a nip slip. Whoever is around will be getting the whole boob."

At the moment Clarke was dressed in a pare of tight black jeans, almost painfully tight. On her top half she had a low cut tank top, which had material cut out in the sides.

"No you wont. But if you are worried about the risk, don't like Blake go and bend you over any tables while you're in public. Because trust me Clarke, he's gonna want to."

Clarke shook her head. Wells had been telling her how hot Bellamy would find that outfit or how his jaw was going to drop when he saw her. Clarke could understand Wells dressing her to look hot, but it was all part of their undercover.

"What's up with you mentioning Bellamy all the sudden?"

Well shook his head, like he was disappointing at her. "Girl you are so blind." he muttered.

"About?" Clarke prompted when it seemed like Wells was done talking.

Well threw her another outfit and motioned to her to get changed, Clarke caught the clothes, but didn't budge.

"That boy has had a thing for you since high school."

Clarke rolled her eyes, realizing he wasn't going to share anything earth melting, she turned to walk behind the curtain and get changed. When she came back out in a black low cut body suit, braless, and a pair of dark jeans, she expected to see a pleased looked of Wells face. All she got was an agitated look.

"What?" Clarke threw her arms out to her sides, frustrated.

"I would kill for someone to look at me the way that boy looks at you."

Clarke shook her head, looking at herself in the mirror. "He doesn't look at me like anything."

Bellamy wasn't ever one to date, the girls that he did allot his time to didn't look like Clarke. They were all thin with brown hair and just looked like an overall model. Clarke wasn't stick thin. Her breasts were large and round, her body was soft and rounded, which those other girls had tight muscles. Clarke tired to get her body like that, all she ended up with was more shape to her sides.

"Stop." Clarke gaze dropped to Wells who stood behind her in the large mirror. "You're beautiful Clarke."

Wells had been there through high school. He'd seen Clarke at her worst when it came to shaming herself. It really hit it's peak around the time everyone started talking about what a slut she was. Clarke always had a level of confidence, but Wells saw it dwindle sometimes when it came to her body.

"This bodysuit shows too much of my stomach." Clarke told him her voice monotone, with a touch of sadness and maybe panic setting in.

The body suit went in a v down to just above her belly button, and Wells thought she looked hella hot.

"You like drop dead sexy Clarke. And while your dumb ass is too blind to see it, Bellamy's eye sight is perfect."

Clarke brought her eyes back up to look herself over in the mirror one more time. Yeah she could see that her breast, even thought she was going braless, they did look good. It was really her stomach she was having the problem with, it was too soft.

After giving her a few more outfits to take with her, Wells walked Clarke to her car.

"Drive safe. This might be the last time I see you for a while."

Clarke pulled him in for a hug. "May we meet again."

 **Thoughts? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Well it was Tuesday, today was the day Clarke was going to officially meet the cartel members. Bellamy was gone all day, he told her to go about getting to the bar like she normally did. He would see her there, along with the others.

So Clarke picked out the articles of clothing Wells told her to wear tonight. She ended up with a pair of black jeans and a corset type top. Which it was far less risque than the other outfits he'd given her, it still showed off her breasts tastefully.

Clarke's hair was in braid, Well told her, her hair could not be down while in this outfit. But the more she looked at herself the more she started to panic. Making quick work of it with her fingers, Clarke undid her braid, feeling a lot less self contentious with her hair down.

"Come on Clarke." She told herself.

It wasn't all her outfit that was making her nervous, it was Bellamy. Or the thought of being a couple with him, she didn't know what was too much or too little, she didn't want to mess it up by being awkward around him.

"-but you're not Clarke. You're Lexa Kru, Lexa who'd no doubt seen some shit because of who her father was. Just like me." Clarke thought back to the day she'd gotten the call about her parents.

Look back in the mirror, Clarke noticed her wide panicked eyes had turned somber. But not like she was at a funeral. They looked almost like they were hiding a dark secret. The kinda look Clarke imagined Lexa would have if she'd lived to tell the tale.

Keeping that dark peace of her past in mind, Clarke left for the bar. She had some work to do.

.

"Would you guys at least act like you've been out in public before." Anya shamed Dax and Murphy as they messed around in the parking lot of the bar.

Bellamy walked ahead with Roma, Fox and Eric. They weren't exactly high up in the cartel. The were drug monkeys, but they were good to hang out with. Bellamy needed more people witnessing the interaction between him and Clarke. The more people who say, the more Finn would hear about it, and the less likely it is for him to mess with her.

"So this girl." Eric asked. "She hot?"

Bellamy just shot him a glare, but Eric's question caught Dax's attention.

"Woo. You have no idea. If Blake here hadn't swept her up, I would have had taken her in the back hallways of this place."

"Classy." Roma groaned.

"I heard Finn say she like cartel royalty." Fox added.

"Did you ever end up asking her about it. Find out if she really is a Princess?" Dax asked.

Bellamy stopped with his hands on the bar door. "It's been three days. I'm not just going to come right out and ask her if she ran away from her father drug ring."

"I could ask?" Murphy said, a cheeky smile upon his face.

"How bout you just keep your mouth shut." Bellamy told him, entering the bar.

Clarke was already on stage, her hips swaying from side to side as she sang. Bellamy had to remember to send Wells a thank you card. Clarke was usually conservative but not prudish in the way she dresses. This was for sure not something she would have chosen to wear on her own.

Bellamy heard a low drawn out whistle from behind him, "Damn. I think she got hotter since Sunday." He heard Fox hit Dax over the head for his comment.

Getting himself a beer at the bar, Bellamy followed the rest of the guys to their table.

Anya leaned onto the table. "Does she even know what you do for a living?"

"I told her it was a privet business."

Murphy laughed. "So you lied."

"I bent the truth." Bellamy growled. "I'm going to find out her past first, before I revile what we do."

"You think she'll stay with you, after you tell her you're in a cartel. The same kind of 'privet business' that ended up with her father killed?"

Bellamy looked over at Anya. "I'm hoping it'll be an easy choice."

.

Clarke finished up her set, went back stage to collect herself before heading to the bar. She stood in front of the mirror, even though she got to keep her name, Clarke didn't feel like herself, she could look at herself and see Lexa. She a different girl than who she was, and that is who she needed to be.

"Here goes nothing." Clarke took one last looked at herself before moving toward the noisy bar. The sound of the DJ playing getting louder ad she drew closer.

Heading to the bar on her way to their table, Clarke needed some liquid courage to get her the rest of the way.

"I'll have a lemon drop shot and a vodka cranberry please." She asked the bartender.

Her drinks were served to her in record time, she downed her shot. Silently hopping that Bellamy wasn't looking her way, then with drink in hand she made it over to Bellamy's table.

Clarke say everyone at the table look up at her Bellamy being the last, he smiled sweetly at her. Clarke could honestly say she was looking at a man in love, if she didn't know any better.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey." He said with confidence and a smile.

Before Clarke could turn and ask the couple sitting behind her, if she could borrow one of their extra chairs. Bellamy's hand slid around her wrist and he pulled her down onto his lap. Clarke blush as she fell into him, his hands resting where her hips and upper thighs met. His chest warm against her back and his breath was at her left ear.

"We've heard a lot about you." Anya told her.

Clarke looked at her, with a small smile.

"I can't say the same, Blake's been pretty hush hush about his personal life."

Murphy chuckled. "You know more than you think."

"What?" Clarke asked, hearing the double meaning in his words.

Bellamy shot a glare over Clarke's shoulder to Murphy, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"It's nothing." Bellamy reassured her, feeling Clarke's body tense up as he drew his hand up her side and hit flesh.

As Bellamy made the group introductions, Clarke inwardly rolled her eyes at herself, she's supposed to be in love here. Instead she flinched and tightened up when Bellamy did something so innocent as running his hand up her side. Taking a breath, she forced herself to relax. She leaned her back into his chest, though her legs were starting to hurt as she tried to keep some of her weight off him.

"That was quiet the show you put on the other night. I gotta say though, tonight's performance doesn't hold a candle." Dax said, getting Clarke's attention.

Clarke wanted to squirm with the way Dax was looking at her. She didn't want to show her weakness, Lexa wouldn't have. Instead, Clarke used the fact that she could feel Bellamy's grip on her leg, to comfort herself.

"That was kind of a one time thing, I don't usually do that. But the band was down a singer and they asked me. I kind of owe them for taking a chance of me and giving me a job in the first place." Clarke added in that last bit, hoping it would add to the fact that she wasn't from around here.

"Too bad." Dax muttered.

"So Clarke." Anya brought the blondes attention back to her. "You didn't grow up here?"

Clarke looked down. "I've moved around a lot. This is where I ended up."

Anya squinted, "Army brat?"

Clarke downed half her drink, "Uh no...My father he-. My parents were killed." Clarke felt her throat becoming thick with emotion."After that I just needed to get away, I don't have any family around. I got on a random bus and ended up here."

Anya nodded, along with the others. Clarke felt Bellamy lay his lips softly on her shoulder. That small kiss made Clarke close her eyes involuntarily, someone cleared their throat, Clarke snapped her eyes open.

"That's my cue, I've got to finish the rest of the set." Clarke stood from Bellamy's lap, he followed her to her feet. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Bellamy took Clarke a step or two away from the table, pulling her to his chest he kissed her. Clarke made a startled noise not expecting it, thinking maybe he'd give her a kiss on the cheek. Clarke put her hands on his upper shoulders, shivering against him when their tongues met.

Bellamy lips moved from her lips to her neck, but instead of kissing her, he whispered to her.

"Relax Princess, you're in. Go easy on the lemon shots." Bellamy slid his hand a little low on Clarke's back, knowing his table was watching.

With one more kiss, Bellamy watched Clarke jog to the stage as the band was ready for their second half.

"I don't know how you can have your hands on that and not be getting your dick wet." Dax groaned, feeling a strain in his pants.

"You're disgusting." Anya told him, rolling her eyes.

Dax chuckled darkly, his eyes following the blonde back to the stage. Bellamy caught the action and rolled his eyes, Dax was going to be a problem. Like he didn't already have enough of that with Finn.

.

"Bellamy we've only got three more days till the shipment comes in." Finn told him, as the group all gathers in the living room area.

"Guns?" Murphy asked.

Finn nodded. "The will be transported in oil drums, I'm told the drugs will be in a green shipping container."

"Big load." Anya nodded.

This will be one of their bigger transactions of the year.

"We have to move fast." Finn told them, pacing in front of the group. "This shipment will be delivered at 2AM, the guards will check it, then we have only 40 minutes to get in and grab out shit, before the containers are moved."

"It's going to be tight." Bellamy sighed, ruffling his curls.

"Relax Blake." Finn said.

Dax chuckled, Finn's eyes snapped to him, asking if he had anything to say.

With a shrug Dax said. "I've never seen Blake so wound up, I just figure with that blonde in his bed, he should be a little more relaxed. That is, unless he hasn't seen anything other than his left hand."

Bellamy crossed his arms, from his spot leaning against the arm rest of the couch. "Why are you do concerned with my dick?"

"I'm just saying you look a little tense." Dax mocked.

Bellamy ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm fine."

Dax opened his mouth to say another dumb ass comment when Finn hurled a book at the blondes head.

"What the fuck!?" Dax snapped, jumping to his feet.

Bellamy stepped forward, seeing Finn now had a gun in his hand.

"You've been up Blake's ass all week." Finn said calmly. "Seems to me, you're the one spending a little too much time with his left hand." That got a chuckle out of everyone. "Now sit the fuck back down, so I can finish going over the plans."

"Babe?" Raven stuck her head into the room.

Finn sighed in annoyance. "I'm in the fucking middle of something, it better damn well be important."

Raven shook her head at him and walked away, calling over her shoulder. "Just thought you'd like to know the cameras picked up a blue vehicle headed this way."

Bellamy felt his heart drop, she wouldn't be this stupid right? Clarke's undercover car was blue. Bellamy reached for his phone in his pocket, only to remember that he'd somehow forgotten it when he left the apartment that morning.

Murphy who'd been at the window took directly at Bellamy. "It's your girl."

Bellamy was shaking with how angry he was with Clarke right now.

Finn clapped. "Guess it's only fair I get to meet her, everyone else has." and he was off to the front door.

Bellamy kicked himself into gear, following closely behind his boss. As soon as they got to the door they heard a knock. Finn opened the door.

.

Clarke readjusted her knife that she'd hid in the waist band at the back of her jeans and double checked the one she'd slid into her boot earlier was still in place. Jaha had contacted her privetly the night before. Clarke hadn't had connection with anyone in the cartel for over a week, not since they came to the club and she met them.

Bellamy had, had a couple opportunities to bring her around again, but he always had some excuse why it wasn't a good time. Which always ended up in a fight, which leaded to Clarke storming off into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Jaha had called only her last night, a plan in mid to get her back in the touch with the members of the cartel. If Bellamy wasn't going to bring her around, Clarke was going to have to force the situation. With any luck, Finn would also be at the house when she showed up.

They kept her cover simple, Clarke had swiped Bellamy's phone from his jacket pocket that morning. She was the girl who was just bring her mans phone to him. Clarke knew Bellamy had been laying on his love for her thick with the group. With any luck, Clarke was hoping Jaha was right. They needed to take this move, Bellamy wasn't letting her in the game.

She drove on back roads and around the city, until she finally made it to Finn's house. With Bellamy's phone in hand, Clarke got out of her car and walked swiftly toward the front door.

Making a point to look around in amazement, so she could actually check out her surroundings.

When she arrived at the door, she used the brass knocker, to alert people that someone was at the door. Though she had no doubt they had some kind of surveillance system set up, and knew she was here.

Before she could lower her hand back to her side, the door swung open.

Clarke looked up to see, Finn Colin's had answered the door, behind him, a very angry Bellamy. Clarke moved her eyes back to Finn, a dazzling smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Clarke." She introduced herself.

Finn's smiled matched hers, and it didn't escape Clarke's attention that Finn took a good 5 seconds to check her out.

"Yes. You've been a topic of conversation around this house recently."

"Oh?" Clarke asked, her questioning eyes going to Bellamy.

"Only good things." Finn assured her, when Bellamy didn't step up and say something.

Clarke continued to smile at the dangerous scum before her, even though she felt like she was melting under Bellamy's intense glare.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy's voice tight. Clarke wasn't sure if Bellamy could even pretend to be happy to see her right now.

Finn made a gesture telling Clarke to come inside, she did so while answering Bellamy's question.

"You're always so glued to your phone." Clarke held out the technology to him. "Said you'd couldn't do your job without it. I knew you worked around here, I asked a couple people about you and they knew exactly which direction to point me in." Clarke smiled, as if she was oblivious to the fact that she'd walked into a house full of cartel members.

Bellamy took the phone from her on autopilot, fuming. But knew he needed to watch his expression, not wanting anyone to think there was trouble in paradise.

"It is true." Finn nodded, turning to Bellamy. "Blake, you're lucky you're girl cares enough to drive all the way out here, just to give you your phone."

"That's one thing I am." Bellamy tells him simply.

Finn turns back to Clarke. "We are in the middle of a business meeting right now, but if you would like to wait in the study until were finished."

Bellamy was shaking his head before Finn was done speaking. "She can't."

"Everyone else has gotten a chance to meet her. I'm starting to feel left out." Finn pouted.

Clarke smiled, about to accept when Bellamy once again spoke up. "Another time.

The three stood in silence, Finn seemed like he wanted to disagree, but held his tongue nodding.

"Another time." Finns smile was less bright. "Blake we'll be waiting in there once you see Clarke out."

Bellamy nodded, not waiting for Finn to leave, before practically shoving Clarke outside.

knowing the group would be watching from the living room window, Bellamy wrapped his arm tenderly around Clarke's waist, but his words were anything but gentle.

"The fuck do you think you're doing come out here?" He snapped.

"We were thinking that you were working this like a one man mission."

"We? Jaha!?"

"Yeah, he called me. Told me to set this up, because it's been 10 days and this is the first time I've even met Finn."

Bellamy's hand tightened on her waist. "You showing up here could have screwed this entire operation."

Clarke scoffed. "Please all the blood in Finn's body was rushing to his dick, he wasn't focusing on anything else. I was just a girl returning a phone."

At that moment they reached her car. Bellamy pushed Clarke back against it, a little rougher than was necessary. Bellamy took a step so there wasn't much space between them. From a distance it would just look like two people having a close conversation.

"No you're not. You're a new girl in Blake's life. A new girl who they all suspect to be Lexa. Lexa is a danger to them. Now she's just showing up on their door step with cookies."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just trust I know what I'm doing?"

"You make it really hard when you pull shit like this."

"I told you. Jaha ordered it."

"Next time you tell me, we can't do a opp like this if we don't know each others moves."

Clarke nodded reluctantly, "Then you can't keep me away from them."

It was Bellamy's turn to nodded reluctantly. "I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Yup." Clarke sighed, pushing herself off the car and into Bellamy.

Bellamy caught her waist, giving her a kiss. Both of them aware of the eyes on them. Bellamy waited out in the yard till Clarke was off the property.

.

"She's really something to look at." Finn told Bellamy, when he rejoined the group.

"That she is." Bellamy agreed.

He spent the rest of the meeting trying to shake off the anger, Clarke being in this house brought him. He was less engaged, only offering information when asked. Though he made sure to remember key pieces of information that Jaha would want to know.

Ugh Jaha, he was such a prick. The guy was a beat cop back in the day, he never went undercover. Somehow he was now making risky decision that were effecting the mission, that affected both Bellamy and Clarke.

The only thing that even slightly brightened his mood, was the fact that he and Clarke were meeting with Jaha tonight. He'd give him a piece of his mind then.

.

Clarke was in some kind of mood when Bellamy finally made it back to the apartment. He found her laying in bed, when she was supposed to be ready to go. Her head phones where in, the music was turned up so loud, Bellamy heard it as soon as he entered the apartment. She was under the blankets, didn't look like she was planning to go anywhere.

"Clarke." Bellamy waved to get her attention, leaning on the door frame.

When she didn't acknowledge that she'd seen him, Bellamy walked around the bed and into the room. He was almost fully bent down in front of her, before Clarke reacted. She took one ear bud out and looked up at him in question, eye brow raised.

Bellamy raised both of his back at her, "You ready? We're already late for the meeting."

Clarke gave a little nodded, sitting up in silence, removing the other ear bud. When she stood from the bed, Bellamy backed up a step, giving her space. She walked toward the dresser, where they both kept their stuff. In separate draws, obviously.

"You okay?" He asked, but she only nodded again in response.

He noticed she's changed from earlier, into baggy blue pj pants and a black band tee. Her hair a little messy, but he liked it like that. When Clarke pent forward, her hands looking for something in the back of the dresser, Bellamy could help how his eyes fell to her ass. She had a nice ass, she had good everything, if he was being honest with himself.

He realized Clarke was planning to chance in the bedroom, when her hands reached for the helm of her t-shirt. Raising it up to revel the smooth plains of her back, Bellamy cleared his throat, muttering how he was going to wait in the kitchen. Quickly making an exit, pulling the door closed behind him.

Despite the dance moves she pulled at the club, Clarke isn't one for showing off her body. Since they've been in this apartment together, one of them would change in the bedroom, the other in the bathroom.

Clarke's mood only became weirder accompanied by her behavior.

The weirdness didn't seem to lift. Clarke remained quiet during the ride to the restaurant. Jaha rented out one of the privet back rooms, in case any curious eyes or ears were around.

"Agents." He greeted them.

"Sir." Clarke smiled, stepping toward her superior.

Bellamy cast her a strange look, her mood just did a complete 180.

"Clarke. You're looking well. Both of you are, So can I assume that this afternoons visit went well?"

There it was, Bellamy had been so caught up wondering what had gotten into Clarke, he'd forgotten how pissed at Jaha he was.

"It could not have. The hell were you thinking sending her in? Surprising me like that? What if she showed up and I hadn't been there?"

Jaha answered calmly, pissing Bellamy off more. "She would have done her job."

"What about my job? While we're undercover, she's supposed to be the one that I can trust most. For you to have her lie to me, steal my phone."

"You're mad you were kept out of the loop." Jaha nodded.

"Damn right."

"Why don't we sit?" Clarke interrupted them.

Looking over at her, Bellamy noticed the smile on her face was less genuine than when they'd arrived.

"Great idea." Jaha smiled back, following Clarke to the table, leaving Bellamy no choice but to follow.

The spend the dinner explaining and catching Jaha up on the previous weeks. When he seemed satisfied he closed the meeting down, saying goodbye and planning another meeting for three weeks from now.

.

"Are you okay? Bellamy asked, as they walked up the stairs to their apartment.

"That's the second time you've asked me that tonight."

After they'd left the restaurant, Bellamy watched Clarke's smile drop and the silence creep back in. She's smiled for Jaha, the only thing he could be thinking about that caused her fowl mood was him.

Bellamy shrugged, not wanting to blonde to feel like he was accusing her of anything.

"Seem a little off is all." He opened the door for her and followed her in.

Clarke turned on him, not taking the time to remove her shoes first.

"Do you think I'm a good cop?"

Bellamy wasn't sure what she meant, and tried to answer in the way she seemed to want. "There are no good cops. We all try to save lives and try not to lose ours in the process."

Clarke bit her lip, turning from him and walking into the living room.

"I thought we were good, we talked and I thought we agreed."

"Agreed on what?" He asked her.

"That you were going to stop being an ass and let me do my job." She snapped.

"And what of you trusting me to do mine."

"Jaha felt like it was taking too long, you said you guys are pulling another job in 3 days."

"Things could go bad for you, the guys were already suspicious. You showing up at Finn's damn house-"

"He gave me his number that night at the club remember?"

Bellamy paused, "So what? He's supposed to think you went there to hook up with him?"

"He can think whatever he needs to, whatever makes him trust me faster."

"What he was feeling wasn't trust Clarke!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't whore'd yourself out to get information during a case."

"That's different."

That got Clarke to pause, of all the sexist shit to say. And at a time like this.

Clarke let a humorless chuckle slip out her lips, she didn't even know what to say to him right now. So instead she turned away, planning to spend the next couple hours hold up the the bedroom.

"Finn's a dangerous guy Clarke."

Clarke turned on him, "They're all dangerous! And you know what else?-Shit!"

"Blake open up." Their heart rates both spiked, hearing Finn knock on the door.

Bellamy watched Clarke go from standing five feet away from him, fuming. To inches away, her hands unfastening his belt.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her.

When his belt was undone, as well as his jeans unzipped. Clarke went to work on herself, taking her top off and throwing it down next to the couch. Bellamy's eyes immediately dropped to her deep purple bra, the lace so much darker than Clarke ivory skin.

"Get the door." She whispered to him, unclasping her bra and turning for the bedroom.

With her back to him, Clarke threw the lace over head, it landed with a soft thud on the wood floor. Once he could no longer see her, Bellamy's feet unfroze from the ground. Clarke had already messed up his hair a little bit.

When he opened the door he saw Finn on the other side. His bosses eyes took him in, and his smirk dropped to a darker look.

"Collins, what are you doing here?"

Finn walked passed Bellamy into the apartment. His eyes finding Clarke's disgaurded shirt and bra, quiet easily. He looked back at Bellamy picking up the purple material.

"Looks like the boys were wrong about you. Unless this doesn't belong to your pretty little blonde friend?"

Bellamy subtly snatched Clarke's bra from Finn's hand. Not liking the image of him holding anything of Clarke's.

"Why are you here?" Bellamy asked again, ignoring Finn's insinuation.

The cartel boss shook his head. "I seem to have interrupted something." He nodded to Bellamy's undone pants. "I'll come back another time."

"Must have been important, for you to come all the way here."

Finn smirked to himself. "Just checkin' in on my men before the big day. You should get some rest, I want everyone at the house early tomorrow for finale prep."

Without looking over his shoulder, Finn left the apartment. Shutting the door a little too loudly behind him.

Bellamy let out a heavy sigh, meeting Clarke's blue eyes when she came out of the bedroom. Her upper half now covered by a sweatshirt.

"What the hell?" Clarke asked.

"He was hoping to catch you without me here."

"Maybe." Clarke chewed on her bottom lip. "Or maybe he was coming to see if our story checks out."

"Yea. Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **This chapters is going to be shorter than most. Thank you to the guests that inspired me to get back to this story.**

"Bellamy, I look fine." Clarke rolled her eyes, loosening her seat belt slightly.

After Finn pulled his heist with the rest of his team, he had all the free time to invite Clarke to the house. Which was good news, but Clarke tried to convince Bellamy of that since the invite.

He drove along the highway, driving a little faster than the speed limit. Clarke was in one of her outfits that Wells picked out for her. She was in a silk, black body suit with a pair of cream colored shorts. According to Bellamy, the outfit was going to draw unwanted attention.

"They're already going to be looking at me Bellamy. I'm the guest."

"You're not going to get cold?" Bellamy raised a brow.

Clarke chuckled looking down. "No." Clarke's eyes looked toward Bellamy's hands, that were white from his strong grip on the steering wheel. Clarke could help but think about what Well's had said about Bellamy, and the feelings he had for her. "And since when do you not like your girl to show a little skin?" Bellamy shot her a frown. "We went to high school together, remember? I saw the girls that-"

"I never dated those girls."

Clarke pressed her tongue into her cheek. "So they were good enough for a romp in the sheets, to use for a night. but not you wouldn't dream of respecting them enough to take them to dinner or be seen with them in the day."

Bellamy looked at her. "So you're wearing that as a silent message that you want to have a 'romp in the sheets' with me?"

"You're friggin impossible." Clarke sighed, deciding that she was done with this conversation.

Bellamy chuckled in victory, his eyes taking her in once more, before returning to the road.

Once they were pulling into Finn's driveway, Clarke broke their silence.

"Any last minute tips?"

"Don't wander off." The last thing he needed was Clarke to find herself alone with Murphy or Finn.

Clarke nodded, getting out of the car.

.

"So Clarke." Every time Finn said her name, he said it with the implication that he knew she was 'Lexa'. "My man here seems quiet taken with you."

Clarke put on her best 'girl in love' smile. Bellamy was sat extremely close to her, his jean clad thigh pressed firmly against her bare one, as they sat on the couch together. His arm draped over the back of it, fingers brushing her bare shoulder. Raven, Finn and Dax sat in other chairs around the living room.

"Well I'm quite taken with him."

Bellamy looked back at her, Clarke could swear his eyes had a sparkle in them. One she'd never really seen before.

Raven who was sitting off to the side, watching her boyfriend fawn over the new blonde. She seemed not pleased at all. "Clarke, how long have you been 'preforming' at that bar."

The way she said 'Preforming' sounded dirty, like Clarke was some kind of stripper.

"Since I moved to town, a couple months ago." Clarke said simply, ignoring Raven's tone.

The boy's on the other hand, especially Finn sent her a nasty look. Dax just continued to silently leer at Clarke.

"HUH. We've been going to there for months. I guess you aren't very memorable." Clarke said, sending a look to Raven. If Lexa was here, Clarke knew she wouldn't have let Raven imply that she was one kind of stripper.

Finn openly laughed at Clarke's comeback, while Bellamy turned his head, hiding his smile in Clarke's hair.

"I like you Clarke. Which make's me wonder why Blake's kept you away for so long. You know I stopped by the apartment the other night. Seemed like I interrupted something, sorry about that." The look on his face, showed how not sorry he was.

"He mentioned that." Clarke nodded, unable to hide her blush.

Bellamy on the other hand seemed more angry than bashful. "We've been busy with work, not much time for introductions."

Finn shrugged. "Hopefully after this, we'll see a lot more of you, Clarke.''

The blonde nodded. "Maybe. Where's the restroom?"

Bellamy was about to get up and show Clarke the way, but Raven jumped in.

"I'll show you."

Clarke paused, her mouth opening and closing a few times, her eyes questioning eyes going to Bellamy. He wanted to decline Raven's 'helpful' offer, but that would be weird.

"Come on." Raven said, impatiently.

Clarke stood up, following Raven who seemed to speed walk from the room.

They walked down a couple halls, before Raven stopped in front of an open door.

"Thanks." Clarke said, when Raven leaned against the wall, unmoving.

"I'll wait here." Raven smiled, insincerity.

Clarke looked at her, "Oh kay."

Once the door was closed, Clarke turned on the tap, needing a second to herself. Slashing some cold water on her face, things were going well with the group. It was Bellamy was needed the short intermission from. He was sitting close to her, dropping kisses on her bare shoulder, the heat from his body overwhelming her. All that making it hard for her to focus.

At one point, when Bellamy's lips pressed to her shoulders, Clarke could swear she felt his tongue peek though his lips. When he did Clarke felt her panties dampen, she couldn't help but think, this wasn't the first time Bellamy's done that to her.

There were times during high school, Bellamy's relentless flirting, the endless back and fourth. The sleepovers with Octavia, when during breakfast he would come down stairs without a shirt on. Clarke had all chalked it up to physical want, to dumb teen hormones, a natural response to the human body. She never thought that it could be the person she was attracted to.

In some small way, how could she? Bellamy slept with half of their school. If she dove past the physical, maybe she'd find real feelings there. That would only lead to her getting hurt. He hadn't been worth it.

When a cool drip of water ran down her cleavage, it drew Clarke back to the present. She realized she'd been in here for a while, and figured Raven was still out waiting for her.

With one last deep breath she exited the bathroom. Sure enough the brunette was standing, arms crossed against the wall.

"Done." Clarke said, to get Raven into motion.

But the girl smirked, her eyes running over Clarke. Making the blonde feel a little uneasy. Before she could blink, Raven's forearm was across her collar bone, pressing on her airway.

Clarke looked up at her, hiding her surprise. Raven pressed tighter, stepping into Clarke's body.

"You think you're so special don't you, Princess." Raven wore a grin, a grin that said she knew her secret. "Well you're not."

"Never claimed to be." Clarke said calmly.

Raven didn't like that. Using her free hand, she pulled Clarke from the wall before pushing her back into it. Not expecting the sudden physical attack, Clarke's head snapped back with the force, the back of her head making impact with the wall, along with her back.

Without another word, Raven released her, walking back toward the living room. With now a dull headache, Clarke followed Raven back to the boys.

Clarke wasn't sure if her face was as blank as she'd intended it to be. Or maybe Raven's face alluded that something had happened between them. But Bellamy gave her a questioning look, Clarke smiled back at him. Taking her seat on the couch, but leaving a couple inches between her and Bellamy this time. Which he also seemed to notice.

In an attempt to make up for the physical distance, Bellamy rested his large hand of her upper thigh. Clarke looked down at it's less than platonic placement, pressing the pads of his fingers into her flesh.

They spent the rest of their visit, with most of the boys chatting. Finn kept bringing Clarke into the the conversation, and Raven became quiet just looking sending smug looks Clarke's way and glares at Finn.

.

When Bellamy and Clarke got into his car, they called up Jaha. Giving him a rundown of their week. Mainly Bellamy talked about the heist he'd been a part of earlier in the week and about how Clarke's first really interacting with Finn went. Everything seemed to be smooth sailing with Clarke's integrating with the group. That was when Clarke had to interrupted.

"Actually, I had a incident with Raven."

Bellamy looked at her surprised, while Jaha asked for more details.

"She escorted me to the bathroom, she just acted like a jealous girlfriend. Which to be fare Finn wasn't acting much like a boyfriend." Clarke defended.

"What did she do?" Bellamy phrased it like a question, but his tone demanded to know.

"She pinned me to the wall, tried to scare me by pressing her arm into my windpipe. When I didn't quake under her glare, like I'm sure Finn's harlem of whores do, she threw me back into the wall. This is a good thing, it means she's threatened, she believes our story."

"Raven's still dangerous Clarke." Bellamy snapped.

"I know." Clarke snapped back, she wasn't stupid.

"Seems like your covers working. Keep up the good work."

"Will do." Clarke said, while it was Bellamy's turn to remain silent.

The car became quiet, but Clarke didn't plan on letting Bellamy stew in his mood. One he seemed to commonly be in, when around her.

"Spit it out Bellamy."

He shook his head. "Have nothing to spit."

Scoffing Clarke added. "Oh come on, when do you ever want to keep your opinions to yourself? Just get it out now."

"You got hurt."

Clarke laughed, she actually laughed and it pissed Bellamy off. "We both know I've had worse than some jealous girls threat."

"That jealous girl you're all nonchalant about, is in a fucking cartel."

"Raven isn't actually in a cartel, she's just dating a guy who's in one."

Bellamy shook his head, deciding to keep his mouth shut. Clarke wasn't dumb, she knew the threat everyone in the cartel held. She did the same research as he did. His mind was too preoccupied anyway, on that time when Clarke had gotten hurt worse.

If he was honest with himself, he was glad when Clarke got hurt. After he knew she was going to live, that is. It meant she was lying safe in a hospital bed, not on duty and in danger.

He pulled up to their apartment complex, the sun had set before they'd left Finn's, meaning the stars were all out by now.

Clarke pulled her bag over her shoulders and walked behind Bellamy. They made their way into the elevator. They were usually ones to take the stairs but it was late and they were tired.

"I don't have to be back at Finn's for a couple days, unless he ends up calling us in for something." Bellamy explained, unlocking the apartment door.

Clarke just nodded, behind him. Walking in and flinching when the light was turned on. Kicking her shoes off quickly and dropping her back back to the floor, figuring she'd clean it up the next morning.

Bellamy's hand took old of her upper arm, Clarke froze, wishing she had her gun on her hip. She quietly turned to face the apartment, thinking someone had broken in. But when she didn't visually see anything wrong, she turned to Bellamy for a hint. To find that he was already looking at her.

Clarke tilted her head, and frowned her brows, silently asking him 'what?'

Bellamy wasn't focused on her face, his eyes were actually stuck a little south. Before Clarke could snap at him for staring at her boobs, Bellamy raised his hand to her collar bone.

Clarke tried to look down at his hand, but her chin was in the way. Then he turned her around, his fingers drifted over her shoulder blades. His fingers so light, they tickled her skin and caused goose bumps on her arms. She realized the incident with Raven, may have left her with a couple bruises.

"Does your head still hurt?" His voice was rough, like he'd just woken up.

Clarke sighed, as Bellamy's hands slid into her hair, feeling the back of her skull for bumps. When his fingers drifted over a tender spot she hissed and flinched slightly. Answering his previous question. Bellamy removed his hands then, and they just stood their. Clarke facing the wall, Bellamy standing at her back, a few inches separating them.

You could feel the charge in the air, even though he'd stopped touching her, Clarke could still feel his hands on her. Hell she should could feel his hand on her thigh from earlier in the evening.

"Clarke." He whispered her name.

The women in question shook her head, dropping her chin to her chest. They weren't really about to do this where they? They'd known each other for years. They grew up together in a sense, they fought all the time. They hardly saw eye to eye on anything, but yet they were the perfect team. They balanced each other out, that is why they worked well together. Which is what they were doing now, working, undercover with extremely dangerous people.

She felt Bellamy step into her, his hand reaching out for her waist. Clarke spun around, her hand going to his chest to stop his advance. Her eyes stay glued to her hand, she didn't want to know what she would see if she looked up into his eyes.

"We're on the job." She said after moments of silence.

"This isn't about the job." Bellamy was quickly to reply.

Clarke could feel the pull in her stomach, but her head was telling her this wasn't right, and it sure as hell wasn't the time.

Bellamy raised his hand to intertwine his fingers with Clarke's at his chest. He'd been in love with this girl for years, but he never let himself act on it. So when Clarke would show up to school in some outfit that showcased her chest or her legs, Bellamy found himself pulling some random girl into the janitors closet. When he went off to college and she was still a minor, he found himself finding relief in the fact that he wasn't trapped in the same school as her anymore.

Pulling her hand from his chest. Bellamy brought the sensitive underside of her wrist to his lips. He heard the stutter in Clarke's breath, it egged him on. He slid his lips down her arm, until he reached her elbow. From there he looked up at her, finding Clarke wide eyed, lips parted. gaze locked on his. He could also see the storm in her eyes.

Clarke was nothing if not logical. Right now her head and her heart were battling, Bellamy couldn't tell which one was currently winning. Though he hoped it wasn't her head, the logical part of herself, that was telling her they were undercover. That this was a risk, them being together.

So he removed his lips from her arm, but kept the limb in his grasp. Now standing up straight, he started to lean in toward her lips. But before he could get where he wanted to be, he bowed his head. He kissed along the bruises that littered her collar bone.

A gasp left Clarke's lips and travels straight to his cock. Bellamy let out a short groan against her skin. Taking his time, he went from one side to another.

Clarke felt like Bellamy's lips had sucked the air from her lungs. She dropped her head back, not realizing what she'd been doing.

Bellamy's free hand went to her thigh, playing at the helm of Clarke's shorts.

"It'll change things." She told him.

Bellamy shook his head, lips brushing her shoulder at the movement. It wouldn't change things, not really. It wouldn't change how he felt for her, because he already cared for her. If anything them being together would be a positive change. He wouldn't be suppressing his emotions for her all the damn time.

He bit lightly on her shoulder, his lips soothing the bit, his tongue peeking out for an experience.

"Bellamy" His name came out breathy.

Clarke grabbed his shirt in a fist, Bellamy thought she was going to push him away, but she didn't. He took this as his chance to go in for the kill. Without thinking about it, or give her time to reconsider, Bellamy claimed her lips. Clarke pulled him closer, via his shirt.

Bellamy had watched Clarke kiss guys before, but from a far he could never understand how purely sinful her kisses were.

Things sped up from there. Bellamy picked Clarke up into his arms. Her body was a welcomed warmth against his. He walked them into their bedroom, dropped her down on the bed.

Clarke cracked a smile, looked up at him. Clarke made quick work for her shorts, while Bellamy pulled his shirt over his head.

The silk body suit Clarke wore had his mouth filling with saliva. He was quick to get his hands back on her, sliding his hands between her thighs and the bed, he pulled her toward him.

Clarke squealed, almost falling to her back at the sudden movement. Bellamy smiled fondly at the sound, bringing their lips back together.

 **This 'mature' scene was tamer than I usually go. In the future there will be more steam. A chapter warning will come with those.**

 **I've been finding no inspiration with any of my stories lately. I feel like they use to be a way for me to escape. I started writing on this site at 13 and I'm now 22. I love writing, it's one of my passions. But now that my live is balanced out, a little less dramatic and tragic. I'm wondering if that is effecting my motivation to write. No that I am going to stop, it just means I don't bang out chapters like I use to :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **#sexscene this is your warning lol**

It was four in the morning, according to the clock on the bedside table. Bellamy was sleeping next to her, Bellamy smiled at how soft his face looked, as opposed to it's usual seriousness.

The warm sheets were soft against her bare skin. Clarke's mind was reeling, had she thought about having sex with Bellamy. Yes. Had she thought it would actually happen. No. He'd always seemed hung up on this girl and that. She's heard about his sexual prowess, it was hard not to in a high school with only 500 students.

They all talked about how wild he was, how he took control. While last night proved Bellamy like'd to be 'top dog' in bed, he was gentle with her. She's never heard the word 'gentle' to describe Bellamy Blake before, especially not in bed.

It was that thought that had woken her up in the middle of the night. Did it mean something? Wells words once again slipping back into her head. There was always an insecurity in the back of Clarke's mind, that Bellamy didn't want her, that she wasn't sexy enough, not like the other girls he was always having sex with.

To be honest Bellamy always teased her and slid in an innuendo or two when ever they were in the same room. But she figured he just did that cause she was like a little sister, Octavia's best friend.

Speaking of her best friend. Clarke missed the fast talking Blake. While they were nothing alike, Clarke and Octavia got alone great, even though the younger Blake was a lot like the elder.

Deciding she wasn't going to fall back asleep, Clarke slid from the bed. The sheet was already half off the bed, she pulled it off the rest of the way and wrapped it around herself.

Walking into the living room, Clarke looked around. All the lights were off, except for the small on over the stove. The apartment felt a little too stuffy, Clarke pulled the sheet tighter around herself and made a B line for the balcony.

The air was chilly through the night, but Clarke didn't mind. She found herself thinking of her parents, her friends. How when this opp was all done, she'd have to have them all over for a BBQ or something. She's only been undercover a couple weeks and already missed the dorks.

She wondered how Octavia was going to feel when she told her what happened with her brother. Or maybe she wouldn't tell her, maybe she was just reading too much into this. It could have been just sex for the sake of sex. It had been a while for Clarke, since she'd just hooked up.

She felt a small pain her chest, at the thought that she'd just been had like the rest of Bellamy's girls. Made her want to throw up that she was even classified with those hoes.

She shook her head, Bellamy seemed to serious last night. Clarke took a deep breath. Maybe she wasn't like the rest of them, maybe she did mean something than sex just for sex, to him.

"Shut up." Clarke whispered to herself, it wasn't worth it to get worked up like this.

leaning against the railing, Clarke looked down at the city lights.

"Thinking of jumping?" Bellamy's voice came from inside. "I couldn't have been that bad."

Clarke smiled, "Nah, you lived up to the hype."

Hearing Bellamy slide the balcony door closed, Clarke turned around to face him. He walked toward her, with only his boxers to protect him from the cool night air.

When he reached her, he kissed her lips softly. His hands sliding up and down her arms, warming the skin.

"So did you." He teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Bellamy played with the sheet, tugging slightly, Clarke brought her hands between them too keep the material in place. She sent him a playful glare.

Bellamy returned it, leaning in for another kiss. With his lips distracting hers. Clarke didn't noticed Bellamy's hand sliding in though her sheets, until his palm slid against her bare hip. Clarke pulled back, but Bellamy didn't wait in making use of his lips elsewhere. Her neck, the top of her chest where the sheet fell a couple inches.

Bellamy grabbed hold of the blanket himself. Not wanting to give anyone who might be drinking an early morning drive through the city a free show. Clarke slid her hands up Bellamy's bare chest, feeling his stomach muscles contract, when she slid her fingers along the top of his briefs.

"We shouldn't- ah! be doing this out here." Clarke muttered against his cheek.

Bellamy's fingers had traveled further south-west, his fingers bumped her clit. he could feel her warmth on his finger tips. Bellamy groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes.

Returning his hand to her hip, Bellamy pulled Clarke toward him. Chuckling when she tripped over the long sheet, she was a little short. They walked back until Bellamy felt their wooden bench at the back of his knee's.

He sat down, pulling Clarke onto his lap. Her highs on either side of his, Bellamy had slipped his hardened cock from his briefs.

Clarke hummed, with the presser Bellamy's member inflicted against her clit. In return she pressed back against him, her lips sliding along him. Bellamy's held felt back for a second, committing this feeling to memory.

After a minutes of that, Bellamy couldn't take it any more. He picked up Clarke and carried her back inside. Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, the sheet feel from Clarke's body.

Grabbing a condom from the beside, Bellamy rolled it on before joining Clarke on the bed. He turned her away from him, pulled her onto his knee's and back into his chest. The were both kneeling in the middle of the bed. Using his knee, Bellamy pushed Clarke's further apart. Using his hand, he guided his cock into her. Clarke pushed her hips down into his, meeting him halfway. When he was fully inside her, he felt Clarke's whole body shaking against him.

Her walls squeezed around him. Bellamy had his left arm wrapped under her breasts, keeping her up straight and against his chest. Her clit was sensitive from earlier, when he tapped it with his middle and index finger, Clarke's whole body recoiled back into him, her walls clamping down hard.

He heard her quiet whimper of "Shit" as she came for him.

"Feel good baby?" He muttered into her ear.

"mmhum." She nodded her head rapidly, still blessed out from her orgasm.

Bellamy smiled into her hair. Free hand falling to her hip, he started quick short thrusts. Clarke gripped his bicep that was attached to the arm across her chest. She met him thrust for thrust, her hips pushing back into his, faster and faster to keep up with his speed.

Same as last night, they found their rhythm rather quickly. Their bodies headed up quickly, their bodies sliding against one another as they work each other up.

Bellamy placed his forehead on the back of Clarke's, "Oh fuck." He sighed, he was experiencing a new high, having sex with her.

When he'd had sex before it hadn't ever been with someone he actually cared about. Most of the time, he was having sex to forget about how much he wanted but couldn't have her.

The view of her blonde hair, the sound of their rapid breath, the feel of her body in his hands. All the elements, making it hard for him to keep from cumming. But he could feel she was once against building, closer to her release. He couldn't wait to fall over with her.

Clarke's moans became louder as her stomach coiled, sliding his hand from her hip to her lower stomach, he could feel the muscles in her belly tighten. Could feel her walls start to flutter around him. Her grip on his bicep tightened.

Bellamy felt his release sneaking up on him fast, so he slid his hand from Clarke's stomach to her clit, giving it a barely there brush with his index finger. He didn't expect the reacting he got.

Clarke felt like her whole body was an open nerve, she was so sensitive. Bellamy's breath on her shoulder, his hands on her stomach and hips, his chest pressed to her back.

She hadn't even stopped to think about how fast he'd gotten her to come, all he did was slide into her and she was a mess. She felt so full with him inside her, he stretched her, without hurting her. Sex had never felt like this.

She was close to the edge once again, she felt her legs shaking and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay kneeling like his. She felt Bellamy pick up his pace as she squeezed around him, her body so close. Then he slid his finger onto her clit, so softy she did't realize he'd done it till it was too late.

Her whole body convulsed, her mouth opened but she couldn't draw in a breath, she couldn't make a sound. Her eyes actually rolled back into her head, as her body went ridged.

Bellamy held her tight, keeping her close to his chest. He came not even a second after her release. Seeing her in so much pleasure, pushed him hard over the edge. At that point he couldn't stay up anymore. With Clarke wrapped in his grip, Bellamy fell forward, catching both of them with his free arm. Keeping Clarke's chest off the blanket.

Though not long after, her felt Clarke's grip on his bicep loosen, and he let her sink to the mattress. Simultaneously, he slipped out of her and dropped onto his back beside her. Both parties panting hard.

"I'll be back." Bellamy told her once he caught his breath, he needed to dispose of the condom.

Clarke could hardly nod. She bet if she'd tried to stand in that moment, she'd fall to the ground, her legs felt like jello.

When Bellamy came back into the room, Clarke had managed to pull the blanket up to cover her body.

"Water?" Bellamy offered holding her half drunk glass up to her.

Clarke numbly reached out her arm to accept the glass, taking a small sip while Bellamy pulled his briefs back on, climbing in beside her. Clarke placed the glass onto the table beside her.

"We can't put this in our report."

Bellamy looked over at Clarke, noticing the worry lines on her face.

"Miss follow the rules, wants to leave something out of the report?" Bellamy joked in a mocking tone.

Clarke bit her lip, giving him a shrug.

"What?" He asked, realizing something else was on her mind. But her silence spoke volumes. "You know this isn't just for tonight, right?"

Clarke found it in her, to turn her head and meet his questioning gaze. Finally she nodded, seeing something in his eyes. Devotion? A promise? Reassurance? What ever it was, it said she was not just one of 'Bellamy's girls' she was 'Bellamy's girl'. This meant something more to him, she could see it in the vulnerable way he looked at her.

"Good." He nodded, sliding back under the covers with her.

Both of them able to catch a few more hours of sleep easily. It wasn't like they had anything planned or a place to be for the day.

.

When Clarke woke up for the second time that morning, it was a little past 10AM. While the lack of body heat next to her told her Bellamy was no long in bed, the sound of running water told her he was in the shower.

Clarke stretched out across the bed, which she wasn't a virgin it had be a little while since she'd had sex. She felt her muscles pull and stretch, groaning at the sweet pain she felt. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, when she thought about where the stiffness had come from.

For a while there Clarke thought this assignment was going to break then further apart. Bellamy had been so pissed, and hadn't really talked to her after she'd gotten out of the hospital. He'd been mad when Jaha had told him she was coming onto the case. But it seemed to have the opposite affect. They'd gotten closer during their undercover work.

It was nice to have him willingly back in her life. While Bellamy was a dick and a constant pain in here ass, there was always something extra. Why else would they have put up with each other for so long.

Bellamy's phone went off on his night stand. Clarke looked over at the illuminated screen out of reflex. She almost fell out of bed at what she saw. It was a picture of her, of them from last night.

Stumbling from the bed, Clarke grabbed the closest thing she could find. Which was one of Bellamy's large sweat shirts. Throwing that over her head, not stopping to worrying about pants, she snatched his phone up and marched to the bathroom.

The door was unlocked, so she walked right in. The steam from the shower, quickly funneled out the door and into the hallway.

"We have a problem."

Bellamy chuckled, "Already?"

Clarke sighed, holding the phone out for him to see thought the glass wall of the shower.

"You got a message from Dax. Good news is, if someone questioned our relationship before, they won't now. Bad news, their still watching us, which means we can't afford to slip up, even at home."

Bellamy whipped the fog from the glass, squinting to get a look at the screen. His eye brows shot up at the photo, his eyes collecting with hers over the phone.

It was a picture of them on the balcony early this morning. Clarke was standing with her back to the camera the bed sheet tight around her, Bellamy's lips were on her shoulder, You could clearly see his hands were under her blanket.

"Why would he tip his hand? If Finn has us under surveillance, why would Dax send me this." Bellamy muttered to himself.

"Maybe they want us to know their watching?" Clarke suggested. "I'm still new to them, and then there is the whole Lexa side of things to consider. Maybe their just trying to make sure your not jumping ship. That I don't have you running some kind of side business with me."

Bellamy nodded. "It's possible. I wouldn't worry about it right now." Bellamy looked her up and down, just noticing that she was sweating his sweat shirt. "And let's keep the blinds in the bedroom closed from now on, k? And the living room."

Clarke chuckled, leaving Bellamy's phone on the counter by the sink. She left for the kitchen, suddenly feeling peckish.

.

"So Raven, what's her story?" Clarke ask, once Bellamy joined her in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the way she threatened me outside the bathroom." Clarke shook her head. "I can't imagine she's the kind of girl to let Finn openly cheat on her."

Bellamy put down his toast, rubbing his hands on his sweat pants.

"From what I gather, they both knew each other from home. When they met up again later, it was like she was the only one he trusted. I thinks he still is." Bellamy shrugged. "They both have no family. She hasn't left yet, so I think Finn thinks he can continue to do whatever the hell he wants, and she'll always be there."

"Okay. But why would she put up with it? She's hot, she could probably get anyone she wants."

"He's her only family too? and he does treat her well, aside from the girls."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Not from what I've seen."

Bellamy stuck his tongue into his cheek, clearly not pleased. "That's cause when you're around, all he can focus on are your." Bellamy made some kind of hand motion in the direction of Clarke's chest.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's too hot for turtle necks Bellamy."

He gave her a look, "There are t-shirts with high necklines."

She gave him a look back, "I have a feeling Lexa Kru, doesn't wear t-shirts. Besides, I didn't have a say in the wardrobe remember?"

"You talking about one of your other admirers?"

Clarke snorted, "Wells is my brother."

"Not by blood."

Clarke huffed, "Octavia's only half your blood, but you wouldn't have sex with her."

Bellamy's face crinkled, "That's disgusting."

"SO is the thought of me and Wells."

"No to him."

Clarke shook her head, turning back to her cereal. "You're delusional."

Bellamy disagreed but didn't say anything else. Turning back to his own breakfast, he checked his phone. He's made that photo Dax sent him, the home screen on his phone.

 **Another shorter than usual chapter :) but I figured it was better to send this off, then wait and have it sitting her for a while :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I know it's been way too long. I haven't been doing any writing, at all.**

Clarke's head was pounding. She groaned, going to rub her fingers on her temple, when she realized her hand was restrained. Clarke's eyes quickly fluttered open, her gaze dropping to her arms.

She realized now that she wasn't laying in bed, but tied to a chair, in the middle of some bare basement. Clarke couldn't help but panic a little, pulling at the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles to a chair. The floor under her was covered with a plastic tarp, the kind you'd see on Dexter.

"Where the hell?" Clarke muttered to herself, where was she?

As she looked around the darkened room, shivering at the low temperature. Clarke tried to think of the last thing she remembered.

She'd been on a run. Her and Bellamy had been working out logistics the past couple days, stuck inside. It was driving her a little stir crazy. So she decided she just needed to get out for a run, even if it was a short run.

Bellamy wasn't one to turn down a chance to stretch his legs, but they had a check in at noon. At least one of them needed to be in the apartment to make that call. He volunteered to stay behind, seeing how much she needed to get out.

She'd been on a run, that was the last thing she remembered.

Suddenly the dark room became too bright, as a panel of fluorescent overhead lights came on.

Clarke whined, dropping her head and shutting her eyes to shield them from the light.

"Rise and shine, Princess."

Clarke recognized that voice, it was Finn's.

The blondes heat pounded, blood rushing in her ears. The only reason she'd be here is if her cover was blown. Why else would Finn take her and tie her up?

"What's going on?" Clarke asked, deciding to play innocent for the moment.

Finn chuckled a sinister little chuckle. "I love games baby, trust me. But I'm growing a little tired of yours."

Clarke's eyes finally adjusted to the light. She saw Finn smirking at her, behind him Dax and Murphy stood on either side of the door way.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clarke told him, pulling at her restraints again.

The rope rubbed her skin harshly with every pull. If she kept at it, her wrists would bleed in no time.

Finn sized her up, walking behind her so Clarke couldn't follow him with his eyes anymore. When he was directly behind her, he put him list to her ear. Clarke cringed when she felt his tongue lick the shell of her ear, fists balling up.

"I think you do. Lexa." He hissed the name as if it was something vile.

Clarke dropped her eyes to her chest. So he hadn't figured it out, not really. But if he didn't know she was a cop, why the hell did he have her tied to a chair?

"You're father was a dangerous man." He pressed his cheek to hers. "But I have it on good authority that you're even more lethal than he."

"Where is Blake?" Clarke asked, wanting to know if he was okay.

Finn straightened up, walking back around to where Clarke could see him again. He looked down at his watch, "I suppose he'll be wondering where you've disappeared to any minute now. But let's focus on the matter at hand."

"Which is?" Clarke asked.

Finn moved quickly then, his hands landing on top of her bound ones, his face inches from hers.

"I know the identity that hides behind Clarke Griffin. I know who you are."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She squinted, challenging him.

Finn grinned, he flexed his fingers and both Murphy and Dax stepped forward.

"If that's your story." Finn said simply. "Let's see how well you stick to it."

With a tilt of his head, Clarke thrown back, immediately submerged backward into an icy bath. Freezing cold water invaded her mouth and nose, she wiggled and tried to find the surface, but her restraints kept her tightly to the chair.

A moment later, she was flung forward, the front two chair legs reconnecting with the tarp below. Clarke blinked threw the water falling into her eyes, Murphy and Dax stood above her, Finn was nowhere to be seen.

"Feeling refreshed?" Dax snickered, eyes leering over her body.

Clarke held back a gulp. She really didn't like the way both men were looking at her, Dax especially.

Her running jacket had been disguarded before she was tied to the chair, just leaving her in a pair of back leggings and a dark blue v necked sports bra. With no thanks to the cold water she'd been dunked into, Clarke's nipples were now pebbled and strained against the workout material.

Clarke flinched when she felt overly warm fingers slip under her bra strap. She looked quickly down to her shoulder, then followed the arm up to Murphy.

"Don't touch me." She told him in a simple warning.

He smirked and gave a small snort. "I think she needs another dip."

Before Clarke could pull in a breath, she was back underwater. The pure coldness of it, forced her to gasp, sucking water into her lungs.

When they brought her out this time, Clarke sputtered. Her lungs violently contracting to expel the water.

"I don't know what you want." Clarke told them, her lips becoming blue.

Dax bent down in front of her, while Murphy walked behind her and started fiddling with something near the back wall.

"It's pretty simple _Clarke,_ tell us your name, and we'll let you go."

Clarke rolled her eyes, Dax was way too smug.

One second she was looking at him, the next, she was looking down at her shoulder. She'd heard the slap before her cheek started to sting.

"That feel good baby?" Dax mocked her, bring his palm back down on her cheek.

Clarke could already feel the bruise that would form on her cheek bone in the next few hours.

He gave her one more smack for good measure, then straightened up.

His smile almost turned sweet, "What's you're name?" He asked casually.

"Clarke Griffin."

The smile still on his face, Dax kicked up the bottom of the chair she was sitting on. Sending Clarke free falling back into the pool of water.

.

Bellamy took a break from the his laptop, the light from the screen had started to give him a bit of a head ache. He walked into the kitchen, thinking about making a sandwich, when he realized it was three in the afternoon. Clarke had left a little after one. While detectives had to stay in shape, Clarke wasn't someone who liked exercise.

Headed back to the couch, he picked up his phone. Seeing no missed messages from Clarke, he sends her one to check in.

 _You got lost?_

Dropping his phone back to it's spot on the couch, Bellamy makes his way back into the kitchen.

After eating what he could only consider a mediocre sandwich, Bellamy headed back to the couch. Noticing Clarke still hand text him, Bellamy lead forward. Elbows on his knees.

 _Did you fall into the pond, trying to kiss a frog?_

Bellamy took a breath,Clarke always silenced her phone when on a run. Just cause she wasn't answering, it didn't mean he had anything to be concerned about. It had only been two hours, she hadn't eaten lunch either, she was probably sitting in a cafe somewhere getting food before heading back.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, being a cop had made him over analyse everything.

He'd give her another hour, if he still hadn't heard from her by then, then he could worry.

.

"Enough." Finn said, walking back into the room Clarke was being kept in.

Dax had taken a back seat for the last five minutes, while Murphy used a new toy on Clarke. She was now blindfolded, with a black rag. It was a scare tactic and made the electric zaps Murphy was giving her, all the more powerful.

At the sound of his bosses voice, Murphy stepped back, headed to the back of the room to put away his toy.

Finn walked up to a shivering Clarke. She'd been soaking wet in a room that had been kept at zero degrees. Her lips were blue and her skin had paled since he'd left.

When he reached her, Finn pulled the rag from her eyes. He watched Clarke blink, her eyes adjusting to the harsh light.

Finn watched as Clarke's eye locked with him. They weren't fearful or pained, they seemed more uncertain waiting to see what he wanted.

"Blake's been blowing up your phone." Finn smiled, showing the screen to Clarke. "He sure keeps you on a short lease doesn't he?"

Clarke didn't react to his taunt, instead she just looked threw him. Finn didn't like being ignored, he grabbed Clarke's chin roughly with his fingers, he skin ice cold.

"I'm not done with you yet." He caught Clarke's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling slightly before letting go.

While she didn't react physically, he saw a fire ignite in her eyes. He liked that.

"What should we say? I wouldn't want him showing up early and ruining our time together. I was just starting to have fun."

Finn looked over her to Murphy, giving a small nod.

Clarke heard some clanging from behind her, she really hoped he wasn't going to bring that taser back over her. While she knew he wasn't using it at full power, which she couldn't understand why, she was worried with the water all over her body that she would spark and catch fire. Instead, no matter where he connected the taser to her skin, she felt it all over her body, anywhere the water was.

A moment later, Murphy threw down some chains in front of her. The loud clunk they made when they hit the floor, was supposed to startle her, but Clarke only lowered her gaze down to them, then back up to the two men before her.

"HUMPH." Finn sounded. "You've been taking it easy. String her up, and down let her down till she's passed out."

Murphy nodded, allowing his boss to leave, knowing his wishes would be carried out. He got to work, locking the metal shackles to her ankles. When he was sure they were secure. She felt Dax's hands grab on to her shoulders, she assumed to hold her in place. Because seconds later, Murphy cut her arms free and then retired them together, free from the chair.

Before Clarke could even realize what they were going, they had her by her arms and legs. The chain around her ankles were hooked up to some kind of rope in the middle of the room. The guys set her down on the tarp. Seconds later her legs started to raise off the ground, her whole body following. Till she was handing upside down, 5 feet from the ground.

Clarke felt Dax's fingers weave into her hair, grabbing a fist full at the root.

Once again he asked her what her name was. Like all the times before, she responded with 'Clarke Griffin'. For that she received a hard slap to the cheek. Unlike all the other times, Clarke let out a gasp of pain. Dax's grip on her roots, cause a painful pull as he kept her head in place during the slap.

Her acknowledgment of pain excited him, he'd cracked her armor. Clarke wanted to kick herself for letting it slip.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He told her, roughly letting go of her hair. "Murphy, you're up."

The sound of electricity sparking sounded behind her, Clarke braced for the electric pulse that was about to go threw her body. But what she hadn't expected was for Dax to throw a bucket of cold water onto her body.

Clarke could feel her tolerance slipping. So far she'd let the guys do whatever they wanted, not giving them any real reaction. But the cold water had seemed threw her skin and into her bones hours ago, her left cheek felt like it was bruised and swollen to the size of an apple. And her lip, she wanted to gag at the though that Finn Collins's breath had mixed with her when he bit her lip.

So when Murphy pressed the taser to her body, sending an electrical current threw her body, she couldn't the spasm her did as the muscles reacted. Without the chair to ground her, her body was wiggling around like a worm on a hook.

.

It was nearing four in the afternoon, when Bellamy's phone beeped. He almost fell on his jog from the bathroom to the living room in his hurry to get to it.

 _Got sidetracked, be back later_

Bellamy's forehead bunched together, 'sidetracked'? Doing what? She'd been on a run.

That sinking feeling that something was off, Bellamy'd been feeling it since Clarke had left the apartment. He'd tried to ignore it, chalking it up to him worrying about her. The fact that he'd now seen what she looked like under him, when he was inside her. That protectiveness he felt toward her, tripled now that he's had her like that. Now that she was 100 percent his to protect.

He couldn't ignore it anymore, so he went online. Turned on the tracker signal on her undercover phone. It took a good 10 minutes to load. In that time, Bellamy did nothing but stair at the computer screen, and wait.

When her location finally popped up, Bellamy outwardly growled. He knew Clarke didn't have the car, because the keys were in his pocket. There was no way she could have gotten to Finn's. Not unless someone had taken her there.

.

"Hey." Clarke's world was fuzzy as she came to.

"Clarke open your eyes."

The voice was foggy to her, but Clarke tried to wake up, remembering where she was and who she was with.

"There you go." The voice said.

Clarke's head was being held up by a strong hand, her body, draped over someones knee, someone warm. Clarke actually hummed softly, wanting to be closer to the warmth.

"We've got two minutes tops, I need you to listen to me."

Clarke felt something being pressed to her lips, She tried to jerk away but the hand held her in place.

"Drink this, it's not too warm, but it should help to bring your core temp up." The voice told her.

Clarke tried to find the face that belonged to the voice, but her head was too heavy to move around on her own.

Taking a couple hesitant sips, Clarke sighed against the cup of lemon water. The warmth burned her throat but Clarke didn't care, she could feel the liquid moving down her throat.

When the cup was pulled away, Clarke licked the drop that had fallen on her bottom lip. She caught a glance at the voice then. Murphy.

Clarke's brows frowned, She was still a little confused from being hung upside down for so long.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, her voice not able to go higher than a whisper.

Murphy, set her back on the wooden chair. This time it was place in the pool, so from mid calf down, she was submerged. He secured her before he looked in her eyes to answer the question.

"We look after each other."

Clarke guessed there might be one redeemable quality about Finn. His guys were loyal to each other. But did that mean she was one of them. Had this all been some kind of welcome to the fold, let's see what you're made of, scenario? If that was so, why was she still tied up? If Murphy was helping her now, didn't that mean she passed?

Murphy moved from her sight then, grabbing the cup he'd helped her drink from and took it somewhere behind her.

Before she could even ask Murphy what he'd meant, Clarke heard a loud bang from upstairs, followed by loud muffled yelling. Murphy chuckled nervously walking passed her to the door.

"Guess Blake's figured out you aren't on that run anymore."

 **Let me know what ya think :) Figured I kind of had to get the ball rolling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Yeah I know my grammar/spelling is wack. I from now on, I promise. I will take the time to reread before posting to reduce the amount of errors. PS thank you to those kind enough to say something. and I will go back and fix up the chapter previous :)**

Bellamy was so furious. His entire body was shaking from rage as he speed on down the highway toward Finn's. Thinking back to last week, he though of the picture Dax had sent him. The one of he and Clarke teasing each other out on the balcony. Finn obviously had Clarke and him under surveillance, now he knew why. Finn had his men stake out, outside Bellamy's apartment, so they could catch Clarke alone and take her.

At this point Bellamy wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was reacting on pure instinct and rage, grabbing his car keys and running from the apartment. He probably should have contacted their boss, but he wasn't thinking rationally, not where Clarke was concerned. Not right now when Finn had her vulnerable, and could be doing anything to her.

His mind raced with thoughts of what Finn could possibly be doing to Clarke right now. Why he would even want to take her in the first place. Did he think Bellamy wouldn't notice if his girlfriend didn't come home? Thinking of all the possibilities of what Clarke might be going through at that very moment- all the thoughts were making him sick.

"Hold on." Bellamy whispered in the silence of his car. "I'm coming Clarke."

Bellamy pressed his foot down harder on the gas. his tires squealed as he peeled from his parking spot.

.

He didn't even take a second to remove his keys from the ignition, when his car skid to a halt in front of Finn's. Bellamy crashed threw the unlocked front door, the heavy wood hitting the wall behind it hard.

"Finn!" Bellamy snarled, his head on a swivel, looking in every room as he made his way down the hall.

He noticed Raven in the kitchen, he stormed toward her.

"Where the hell is she!?"

Raven's eyes were wide with panic, but the smirk on her face showed how smug she was. Before she could say anything, Finn was behind him.

"No need to shout." Finn's voice mocked the pain he was feeling.

Bellamy turned on his heels, marching up to Finn who had his hands raised in surrender.

"I'm going to kill you." Bellamy's voice was dangerous and low.

"You don't need to threaten, she's fine. You're free to take her, now that we knew we can trust her."

Bellamy's nostrils flared, the calmness of Finn's voice only making him angrier.

"Where. Is. She." Bellamy demanded to know.

Finn hitched his thumb over his shoulder, and gave Bellamy a look. The look said 'where do we usually keep the hostages'. Bellamy's heart dropped once again, he ran from the kitchen, clipping Finn's shoulder on the way.

As soon as he turned right out of the kitchen, Bellamy stopped dead in his tracks.

At the end of the hall, slowly easing her way down the stairs was Clarke. The hallway was dimly lit, but he knew it was her. Her head and shoulders were hunched over, as if she didn't have the energy to hold her own head up.

As she took a step too fast, Clarke let out a whimper, unable to keep it in. The pitiful sound knocked Bellamy back into action. He raced toward her.

The loud noise of his fast and heavy footsteps, must have startled her. One minutes he wasn't able to see her face, the the next she'd rolled her head to the side to make out who was coming toward her.

"Be-" She was about to say his name, but then stopped herself thinking Better of it, remembering where she was. "It's okay." She told him instead.

The look on his face must be showing the inner turmoil he was feeling. Because she was trying to comfort him, when it was she who needed the comforting.

Bellamy took in her injury's, scanning his eyes over her wet body. He reached his hand out for her, looking to support her as stepped off the last stair.

She looked extremely pale. She was soaking wet and shivering, which explained why her lips were blue. Both Clarke's cheeks were bruised, like she'd been hit repetitively. There were small traces of blood on her white sneakers, but not enough to make him worry that she would bleed out.

"Take me home." She told him softly.

Her eyes showing him how much she just need to be Clarke Griffin right now. Not Lexa pretending to be Clarke Griffin.

Bellamy nodded, carefully guiding her into his side. He shivered when their bodies made contact, she was ice cold. His anger sky rocketed once again. All he wanted to do was ring Finn's neck, but he needed to focus on Clarke. She was his priority. He could deal with Finn later.

.

No matter how much warm air, blew from the air vents in Bellamy's car to warm her skin. Clarke couldn't stop shivering. Bellamy had given her his jacket, but it didn't help much. The chill was deep in her bones, the warm water Murphy had provided her with, only helped some much. The torture she'd endured over the past hours, it ran threw her head over and over.

She hadn't noticed Bellamy constantly shooting her worried gazes. Their only interaction being when she responded 'no' when he asked her if she had any injurys bad enough to require a medical professional.

Every pothole the car hit, send a painful jolt threw Clarke's body. After a couple miles she couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Pull over." Her voice still raspy, too quiet for Bellamy to make out on the first try.

"Bellamy!" Clarke's voice was panicked, she reached for the passenger side door handle.

Noticing the moment and the uncharacteristic way Clarke said his name, Bellamy stomped two feet on the breaks. His arm going across Clarke's chest, no having seen if she'd already unbuckled herself or not.

"Clarke?" He tried to get the blondes attention, but Clarke was out of the car.

Reaching for the door handle on his side, Bellamy joined her in the fresh air, but kept his distance.

He watched as she took a couple deep breaths moving to the rear of the car, stabilizing herself by placing her hands on the trunk. After a short few seconds she looked up at him. Bellamy took notice of how she struggled to find his eyes.

"You trust me, Right?" She asked checking to make sure she had his attention, she did. "In a couple seconds I'm going to pass out, but I don't want you to worry."

"What? Clarke-" He stepped to her, so his chest was against her side.

"Just take me to the apartment. Lay me on the bed, flat on my back. Strip my pants and shirt off, cover me with that cozy blanket, the one I keep on the back of the couch." Bellamy was shaking his head, but Clarke couldn't see it. Her only focus was to get this all out, before she passed out. "Wait eight hours. If I'm not awake after that- Bellamy."

"What?"

She looked up at him, and almost passed out right there, but she managed to stay conscious long enough to finish her thought. "If I'm not awake in eight hours, call 911."

Then she was gone. Bellamy watched her eyes roll back into her head, her body slump against the car and himself.

If he wasn't so worried that she was dead already, he would have killed her himself. Gathering her in his arms, Bellamy buckled her back into the car and ran around to his side. He drove fast to get to the apartment. He was thankful it was so late, it meant there would be less people around. Less eyes watching him as he hurried his way up to the apartment with an unconscious girl in his arms.

A soon as they were safely locked inside, Bellamy got to work. He threw the big blanket off the bed they shared, laying Clarke in the middle of the mattress. Next he peeled off her still wet clothes, the cold material sticking to her pale legs making it harder to get them off.

When he'd successfully done that, Bellamy jogged to the living room to grab Clarke's blanket. Once he had done everything she had told him to do Bellamy looked down at his watch. It had been almost an hour since he'd stormed into Finn's.

Sliding his phone from the back pocket of his jean, Bellamy opened up the clock app. Going into the timer setting, he set the time for seven hours, and fifty-nine minutes.

Once the clock had been started, Bellamy grabbed the wooden kitchen stool from the corner of the room. Clarke had left it there, after using it to reach a spider who was trying to make a home in their closet, she hadn't bothered to put it back.

Sinking down onto the rectangle surface, Bellamy settled in. Because for the next, seven hours and fifty-eight minutes, he was going to do nothing but watch the rise and fall of Clarke's chest.

 **Did you guys like it :P Can't you totally see Clarke doing something like that to poor Bellamy? LOL.**

 **Alright I proof read and revised. Less mistakes?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **WOah another chapter so soon! I have up to chapter 12 written now. I just have to edit them.**

She had been breathing steadily for 5 hours now. Bellamy would know, seeing as he hasn't taken his eyes off her since he sat his ass on that now extremely uncomfortable stool.

Bellamy's elbows rested on his knees, head hung down at his chest. He'd had a lot of time to sit around and think, he'd had to stop himself for calling an ambulance multiple times. But every time he thought about it, Clarke's breath would stutter or she would groan. Like she was telling him to 'not even think about it'.

So he just sat, and sat some more.

"I swear to god." Bellamy shook his head. "When you wake up Clarke-"

He was angry at her, and he was scared for her life. While he couldn't see the rest of her body due to the warm blanket, he could see her face. Her hair had long since dried, her face started to pink up as her skin warmed. The bruises on her cheek bones were dark and swollen. Bellamy thought about putting ice on them to stop the swelling, but he had to focus on warming her up first.

Once she woke up, they could take care of her injuries. Until then he was going to wait, like she'd told him to. He was going to trust her.

.

Clarke felt cold, felt like her head would explode from all the blood rushing to it. Before she opened her eyes she prepared herself to be slapped, and cut and have ice water dumped on her. Then she realized that she in fact wasn't cold. She was quite warm and she didn't feel like her head would explode from being hung upside down for hours.

When her brain stopped thinking about the physical and started thinking logically, she started remembering the last few hours. Clarke remembered why she was so warm. Bellamy.

Opening her eyes she shot up in bed, quickly regretting the movement. Her whole body protested, but she used her arms for balance to keep her from falling back on the bed.

Beside her, Clarke saw Bellamy start in surprise, he rush forward from her bedside. The fuzzy blanket that was covering her chest fell to her waist, Bellamy pulled it back in place to cover her up, his thoughts still on keeping her warm.

"Take it easy." He told her in a harsh tone, mumbling. "Thank god." Under his breath.

Clarke took a second and looked around, the apartment was quiet. Her and Bellamy were the only ones in there, which meant he hadn't called for anyone.

"You listened." She smiled softly at him.

"What?" He asked, still trying to get her to lay back down.

"No Jaha, no paramedics."

Bellamy shook his head, eyes taking in her bruised face. "Came close a couple times." He sighed in annoyance. "But you still had time left."

Clarke nodded, pulling herself against the head board, to give her tired arms a break.

"How long was I gone for?" Clarke ask.

While she was sure that she couldn't have been in Finn's basement for more than a day. The more she passed out from the pain and blood rushing to her head, the more time started to blend together.

Bellamy looked down ashamed. "Too long." He stood suddenly from his seat, walking from the room.

"Bellamy?" Clarke had see the guilt and anger in his eyes when he'd looked at her.

She heard what sounded like the fridge being opened, then heard the sound of frozen things being thrown around. Then after a couple seconds the fridge was closed and Clarke heard foot steps coming back toward the bed room.

Bellamy appeared with a bag of frozen peas in hand.

"I wanted to ice your face earlier, to help with the swelling. But since I was trying to get you warm, I didn't think that would have been such a good idea."

He held out the bag peas to her, taking a seat on the side of the bed. Clarke accepted, pressing the bag to her left cheek.

"The one good thing about having freezing cold water thrown at you every couple minutes? It helped keep the swelling down."

Clarke tried to joke, but Bellamy couldn't find humor in Clarke's pain.

"Did you call Jaha?" Clarke asked him.

Just because he wasn't in the apartment at this current moment in time, doesn't mean Bellamy hadn't updated him.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her, "I was busy, watching you breath for the past several hours." He snapped.

Clarke raised her eye brows at his out burst. Displacing the peas on the bed beside her. Clarke scooted toward Bellamy, who leaned slightly back, away from her.

"This is nothing." She told him, referring to her face.

He looked at her disgusted. "Wait till you see the rest of you."

Bellamy stood from the bed, needing to put some physical distance between them.

Clarke who had been holding the blanket to her chest, pulled it back, getting a good look at herself. Bellamy turned around quickly, his back to her. Bellamy had seen the damage when he'd been undressing her, he couldn't imagine what an extra seven hours could have done to her injuries.

Clarke noticed him turn away, but kept going. Throwing the blanket to the end of the bed. She let out a soft breath. It looked a lot worse than it felt, but that wasn't saying much. The skin surrounding her ribs were bruised, her wrists had defensive markings on them. From when she tried to fight off the guys, while they grabbed her during her run. There was a gash on her thigh, but it had clotted and looked like it stopped bleeding hours ago. There were bruises and taser burns that covered her lower stomach and thighs

Nothing that wouldn't completely heal in a couple of weeks. There may be a small scar or two, nothing like a little badge of honor to remind her of her undercover experience, when everything was done.

All Clarke could think about while she was being held captive, was a hot shower. The warm water and honey smelling soap. The thought made her smile, and since Bellamy clearly wanted some space, Clarke thought now would be a great time.

Gingerly sliding from the bed, Clarke got to her feet. Grabbing a blanket to cover herself up was pushed to the back of her mind when her body heated in pain.

The movement and soft groan triggered Bellamy, he turned back toward her. He kept his eyes zero'd in on her face, not yet brave enough to take in the rest of her injuries.

"Where do you think you're going like that?"

Clarke looked up at him, controlling her face to hide how much standing was hurting her from him.

"The bathroom."

Bellamy shook his head, motioning for her to get back into bed.

"I'm going to shower, and I have to clean up my cuts. At least this big one-" Clarke ran her hand on her thigh. "I don't want it to get infected."

Without waiting for him to make another move, Clarke slowly made her way out of the bedroom. She could feel Bellamy following behind her, but she didn't say anything. When she got to the bathroom she stopped and turned to look at him.

Clarke raised her eye brows at him in question. She didn't find anything but worry floating in his eyes. Slowly Clarke closed the door, sealing her in the decently sized bathroom and Bellamy on the outside.

Sliding her panties down her legs and unclipping her bra. Clarke stepped into the warm spray of the shower. She couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped her lips. The warm water felt as good as she'd dreamed about while she was tied up.

Taking her pink loofah, she poured some body soap onto it. Slowly she washed her body, moving the loofah in a small circular motion. She tried her best to avoid all her injured areas, but there were too many. Clarke's shower was at least double the time she'd usually take. The water felt so good, but she knew she couldn't hide under the spray forever.

Climbing out, Clarke realized she hadn't bought clothes with her to the bathroom. Giving her hair a brush and running some baby oil through the end, Clarke sat herself up on the counter. The medicine cabinet right beside her, making it easier for her to reach what she needed to clean her cuts.

There was only one cut she was really worried about, and it was the one on her upper inner thigh. The cut was too big and red to just pour some antiseptic on it. Instead Clarke remembered something she'd seen in medical school once.

Sliding from the counter, Clarke wrapped the towel tightly around herself. When she opened the door, she could see Bellamy sitting in the kitchen on the bar stool closest to the bathroom.

When he heard the door open, he stood quickly looking at her. Clarke walked by him into the kitchen, reaching up to try and get the baking soda from one of the higher shelves.

Bellamy watched as Clarke's towel rose up her legs the more she reached. He moved in behind her.

"What are you reaching for?"

Clarke shivered, his deep voice caressing her bare skin. She moved to step back but realized she couldn't, not without bumping into Bellamy's chest.

"I need the baking soda." She told him, keeping her eyes on the white container above her.

Bellamy put a hand on her left hip to stead himself, as he reached around her. He grabbed hold of the box of backing soda and brought it down for Clarke.

"Thanks." She told him, pushing against his chest with her back.

Bellamy took a step to the side, letting Clarke walk around him to the sink. Taking the paper towel, she walked back into the bathroom. Only this time she left the door open, and Bellamy followed, leaning against the door frame.

"What's the baking soda for?" He asked her, as Clarke climbed back onto the counter.

She started ripping the paper towel into strips and grabbed the peroxide from the cabinet.

"After I clean out the cut. I need to treat it for infection." She told him. "I remember that if I mix water with baking soda to create a kind of paste. It promotes healing and lessens the chance of infection."

Bellamy nodded, thinking she could have been some kind of super doctor if her parents hadn't been killed.

"Let me help." He said, walking into the bathroom, taking the cloth and peroxide from her hands.

"I got it." She told him tired, reaching to take the items back.

But Bellamy didn't want her to 'got it', he'd failed her earlier. The least he could do was treat her now.

When it was clear she wasn't getting the medical supplies back, Clarke dropped her hands to hold the edge of the counter top.

"Which one?" He asked her, not knowing where to start.

Clarke pulled the towel a little higher up her thigh. "I treated all the smaller cuts and burns, it's just this one."

Bellamy's eyes followed her hands, the towel was still covering some of the wound. Bellamy nudged the towel higher with the back of his knuckles, but Clarke stopped him. Her hand came down quickly on top of his, it startled him. He looked up to meet her eyes, to ask her what was wrong, but her eyes were still focused on their hands.

Looking back down Bellamy realized how close his hand was to her center. He knew Clarke hadn't brought any clothes with her from the bedroom, and the undergarments she'd been wearing before her shower, were still piled up on the bathroom floor. The towel was the only thing she had to cover herself.

Nodding in understanding Bellamy pulled his hand back slightly. he pressed the cloth against her inner thigh, just under the wound. Hoping to catch most of the liquid he was about to pour.

"Ready?" He asked.

Clarke nodded, licking her lips nervously.

Bellamy tipped the brown bottle and watched the liquid pour over the full length of the cut.

"Ah!" Clarke tensed, her knuckles white, one gripped the counter while the other gripped the towel covering her thigh.

Bring the paper towel up from her thigh, Bellamy placed it over the cut. His palm pressed lightly over the cloth. Clarke's thigh still shook from the sting of the medicine.

"You good?" He asked her, making eye contact.

Clarke nodded at him, seemingly out of breath.

"Can you uh-" Bellamy waited for Clarke to finish her instruction. "Can you pass me that dixie cup please?"

They kept a couple small paper dixie cups on the bathroom counter, to stick their tooth brushes in, instead of laying them on the counter.

Bellamy nodded, doing as asked. He handed her the small cup. He watched as she poured some baking soda and then mixed it with a little bit of water. The two substances made a paste.

Clarke took one of the ripped peaces of paper towel and place it on top of a gauze square. Spreading the mixture onto the white fabric, Clarke lifted the cloth off her thigh, tossing it into the sink to be cleaned later.

Drying the skin around the cut with another strip of paper towel, Clarke was ready to put the mixture onto her thigh. She was hoping it didn't burn as much a the peroxide.

"Where do we keep the tape?" She was Bellamy, who'd been watching silently.

He backed away from her, walking toward the living room with an "I'll get it."

While he was gone looking for the tape, Clarke bit the bullet and placed the baking soda mixture onto her leg. The paste bubbled but it was only a dull sting. Clarke sighed, her muscles relaxing.

Bellamy came back with the tape, handing the roll over to her.

"I'm going to tape it to my leg. If there was any infection, the baking soda should kill it." Clarke smiled, happy with herself.

Bellamy took hold of Clarke's arm when she started to slide off the counter. Clarke smiled at him for the help.

"You should put some more ice on your face." He told her coldly.

Clarke's eyes widened, she'd yet to look at herself in the mirror. Turning around, Clarke made eye contact with herself in the mirror. With the way Bellamy had been acting, Clarke expected a lot worse. Her cheeks were swollen and a deep purple, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Her eyes could have been swollen shut.

The Advil she'd taken before her shower had helped keep the swelling away.

"It'll be fine." She told him, not wanting to sit around with a bag of peas on her face.

"No." He snapped. "It really wont."

"It's just some bruising Bellamy, it's heal on it's own."

Bellamy wondered what happened to the vulnerable Clarke, the one he's taken from Finn's house the previous night. The one who'd let him help her, not the one who was dismissing him now.

"That's not all it is. It's not just some bruising."

Clarke looked up at him, realizing his anger was steaming from the fact that he was really upset.

The blonde reached up to rub a hand down Bellamy's arm.

"Bellamy this was just an initiation. This is a good thing."

That was the second time since she woke up, that he looked at her in disgust.

He shook his head, "You getting hurt, is not good for me."

"Some bruising and scraps are nothing to us. Hell I've seen you looking worse."

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's wrists, but after feeling the rope burn on her skin he dropped them like hot rocks. He'd wanted to shake some sense into her, but had run into another injury.

"We aren't taking about me. It is not the same thing!"

"Clam down." She told him softly, taking a step in his direction.

All Bellamy did was quickly take two back.

A look of hurt settled over Clarke's face, she didn't like seeing Bellamy this worked up and upset. If she was honest it scared her a little bit. Not because she thought he would hurt her, but because he was unpredictable. When he got upset, Bellamy could be impulsive and reckless. That wasn't a good thing, especially when who he's angry at leads a cartel.

"You're initiation wasn't much better."

Bellamy glared. "They handed me a gun Clarke."

"I know." She said simply. "I read the report."

"He was some human trafficker. He was someone who'd done unspeakable things, I didn't even blink."

"And I got hung upside down for a few hours, I was cold for half a day. I got a couple good shocks to my system." Clarke shrugged. "I'm going to heal and now I've proven myself."

"He was fucked with you." Bellamy hissed.

Clarke shook her head. "He was testing us. He was testing my loyalty, seeing if i'd crack under torture. Seeing if I could be trusted. As an added bonus he got to piss you off. Clearly he got what he wanted."

"You're damn right I'm pissed off!" He exploded. "I want to break every bone in his damn body for what he did to you."

Clarke shuttered at the blackness in Bellamy's eyes.

"Bellamy." Clarke's voice wavered, his words unnerved her.

"You think I'm fucking playing around?" He got up in her face, pointing at her with his index finger. "I don't play when it comes to you."

"Maybe we should call Jaha." Clarke whispered.

"Good, we can get a medic in here to see you and-"

"No." Clarke interrupted him. "To pull you from this case."

 **DAAAAAAAAAMN What do you think of that!?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **(Be sure to check you read chapter 9,,, some people didn't get the notification)**

 **The end of this chapter is a short RRated (ish) moment. Warning!**

Bellamy looked at Clarke, so sure he'd heard her wrong. But the look in her eye told him otherwise.

He smirked and chuckled at her. "That's not happening."

"You're not straight in the head Bellamy. You need a time out."

"You've god damn lost your mind."

Clarke shook her head. "No, I think I'm the one of us who's thinking clearly."

"I'm not leaving you alone here with these people."

"You need to take care of yourself." Clarke argued back.

"You think I'd be able to focus on myself, when you're still in the game."

Clarke pulled the towel tighter to her chest.

"This is why there are rules." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Bellamy asked, thrown off.

"Dating undercover isn't allowed for a reason Bellamy." She snapped.

"Don't." He told her sharply.

"These are the facts."

Bellamy pulled on his hair, "We have never been just coworkers."

"Exactly! Don't think Octavia didn't tell me about what happened last time."

"What?" He asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"After my parents were murdered and I got shot. You went on a bender, they suspended your badge and took away your gun Bellamy."

Bellamy scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Can't believe she told you that."

Clarke crossed her arms. "Why wouldn't she? I woke up in the hospital alone. They said you'd been there everyday, the moment I open my eyes, you are no where to be found."

"I wasn't allowed to see you."

"We both know that's crap!" Clarke turned, taking two steps away from him then turning back. "We shouldn't be fighting about this. Co workers, wouldn't fight about this stuff."

Bellamy scoffed. "You've never had a fight with anyone on the force? REALLY?"

Clarke bit her lip, not wanting to answer him.

"Clarke." He took a couple steps forward, bringing them closer together. "You need to understand something. I am. Not. Leaving." She opened her mouth to speak, and he cut her off. "And if you call and get Jaha in the middle of this, I won't be the one thrown off this case."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you!" He yelled. "You can hardly stand."

"Just stop!" Clarke exasperated, throwing her hands up.

Clarke walked into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools. She took a couple deep breaths, holding her bruised ribs with her left hand.

"Don't think we've fought like that since high school." She said softly, but he still heard it.

Bellamy licked his lips, taking a couple seconds to calm down before walking over to take a seat beside her.

"I don't know. We've had a couple good ones since you quit med school."

The right side of Clarke's mouth lifted, she gave him half a smile.

"It's kind of our thing."

Bellamy couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Earning him a full smile from Clarke.

"Yeah." He agreed softly.

Clarke sighed his name after a long silence.

"Look it's been- it's been a not so great 24 hours. You need to rest some more-"

"You know, I was actually thinking about a run." She said slowly sliding off her stool.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "That's not funny."

Clarke smiled. Then her face dropped.

"Hey, how much do you know about Murphy?"

"Same as you, whatever was in his file."

"It was smaller than the others. Not a lot of paperwork."

Bellamy shrugged, getting off his stool to grab some peas for Clarke's ribs.

"He didn't have much on his record before that. Same as Raven. Why are you curious all the sudden?"

Clarke winched. "Before you showed up at Finn's. They untied me, Murphy, he took care of me..."

"Took care of you? What does that mean?"

"He untied my arms, made me a warm cup of water to warm me up. My core temp was dangerously low."

Bellamy's face hardened. "Right, before he burned you with a taser and blacked your face."

"No. You don't understand."

"Why are you trying to make excuses for him?"

"He was different than Dax, Bellamy. Murphy didn't really do the hurting."

"Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth?"

"I thought we were taking a 'time out' from the fighting?"

Bellamy's nostrils flared, but he kept his mouth shut allowing her to talk.

"I'm just saying we should keep an eye on him. He was... compassionate. Like he felt sorry for me. Like it hurt him to see me how I was."

"I've seen Murphy beat a person into a coma and blow someone away without asking why. If anything he was playing mind games, making you feel safe before throwing you back into the fire."

Clarke bit her bottom lip. "Yeah maybe." Not believing what she was saying.

"Come on, you should get some more sleep. Finn's not going to expect to see your face today."

"Please don't." Clarke reached for his arm.

Bellamy looked at her, startled by her reaction.

"Don't leave. Just stay. I can't take both of us being hurt right now."

Bellamy led her toward the bedroom. "Wasn't planning on it."

.

Bellamy woke up, right away he knew that Clarke wasn't beside him. He sat up quickly, listening closely to the sound in the apartment. Even with his heart beating loudly in his ears, he could hear Clarke throwing up in the bathroom.

Untangling himself from the bed sheets, Bellamy made his way to the bathroom. The door was closed, but Clarke had left it unlocked. Bellamy knocked softly, but Clarke was too preoccupied puking her guts up to answer him.

He pushed the door open, to see the blonde on her knees slumped against the toilet bowl. Her hair all pulled to one side and her skin red, like she'd been in here for a while before he'd found her.

"Clarke?" He asked again, despite her ability to answer him at the moment.

She made a motion with her hands, trying to shoo him out of the room. But he wasn't leaving, and a little puke wasn't going to scare him off. He'd taken care of his sister Octavia many times while she was sick. A little puke was nothing.

Bellamy noticed a wet cloth forgotten on the floor, picking it up, noticing it had gone room temperature. Turning toward the sink, Bellamy ran cold water over it, ringing it out before placing it on the beck of Clarke's neck.

After another five minutes, Clarke leaning back from the toilet flushing the water down. Clarke looked up at Bellamy and, he could see how much she was suffering.

"It's just the after affect from what happened yesterday, my bodies trying to heal itself."

"Okay." He said, still not liking it.

"It should stop soon."

"Okay." Bellamy again replied.

Clarke watched him stand in front of her, not seeming to know what to do.

"Would you mind bringing me a row of salted crackers and a peppermint tea please."

"Sure." Bellamy smiled slightly, happy to have something to do.

As soon as he was gone, Clarke was back to leaning over the toilet.

.

It was another day and a half before Clarke was feeling human again. The whole time Bellamy stuck by her, not saying much. Only helping her when she asked, and followed her around like a sad puppy, not sure what to do.

On the plus side, Finn and the guys seemed to be leaving them alone. Clarke figured they would wait for Bellamy and Clarke to come to them, for fear of being shot on sight.

There hadn't been anymore fighting between the two undercover detectives. There hadn't really been any communication at all. They more or less just existed in the same space.

On the fourth day Clarke knew they couldn't keep going along like this. She decided to do something about it.

"Did you really screw Tessa Campanelly in the back of the school bus on that field trip?" Clarke asked from her side of the couch.

She was seated on one side of the couch playing on her phone, while Bellamy was on the other side watching TV. He was decked out in basketball shorts and a black tee, while was was just in one of his big tee's. Her clothes were too tight, they irritated her wounds.

Her comment completely threw him for a loop. Bellamy looked at her, eye brows at his hair line.

"What?"

"Oh come on." Clarke teased, pushing his thigh with the pad of her foot. "Everyone talked about that for months, I don't even know if O ever figured out if that rumor was true or not."

"That was a grade 9 field trip." Bellamy stated, as if that rumor was _So_ crazy and out there.

Clarke shrugged, dropping her phone onto the end table behind her. "So? 9th grade was not the first time I'd had someones hand down my pants."

Bellamy was now looking at her like she had two heads, "I have no idea what's happening."

"Simple yes or no. Did you or did you not get into Tessa's pants on that trip?"

He sighed, giving in. "It wasn't in back of the school bus. It was in the teachers washroom before we'd left for the trip."

Clarke chuckled, smiling wide. "Bummer. The rumor was better."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Well who's hand was down your pants in 9th grade?"

Clarke blushed and looked down, suddenly finding the hair elastic on her wrist to be very interesting.

"What, too personal?" He chuckled.

"Do you remember that teachers assistant? The one O and I had back in grade 8."

Bellamy's eyes went wide like a bugs. "Bull shit!" Bellamy didn't even want to think about Clarke being taken advantage of like that.

"No! It wasn't him." Clarke's tone implied that she thought he was dumb for thinking so. "His daughter, she came to class a couple times."

Bellamy tongue pressed against his inner cheek. "Wow."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

"So, was she the best you've ever had?" He snickered.

Clarke narrowed her eyes.

"Better than you." She mocked, raising her right brow challenging him.

It was Bellamy's turn to glare.

"That so?" He asked her.

Clarke got up from the couch and shrugged, walking into the kitchen for some water.

"I wouldn't feel bad." She told him. "Some people are just more talented than others."

Clarke smiled to herself, she could only imagine the gears turning in Bellamy's head right now. His competitive side was more than likely taking over, as well as his damn pride.

When Clarke reached to grab a cup form the cupboard, Bellamy took hold of her wrist, pulling her arm back and closing the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" She asked him softly, smiling.

Clarke could feel Bellamy's chest pressed to her back. While she'd spend the first two days recovering, Clarke was very much on the mend. All she wanted was a little human contact, which Bellamy didn't seem like he was going to be giving her. And a girl has needs. If taunting his manly pride was what it took to get her what she wanted, so be it.

"I believe my skills have been called into question." He spoke with a low gravely voice, the one that made Clarke slick with anticipation.

Clarke arched her back slightly, pressing her ass back into Bellamy's hips.

"You're not intimidated by a 8th grader are you?" Her voice breathy with excitement.

Bellamy's large warm hands were lightly gliding back and forth on Clarke's upper thighs, just under his shirt she was wearing.

He chuckled darkly at her insinuation that he couldn't get her off as well as her past lovers had. He'd seen how responsive she was to him, he wasn't the tiniest bit worried. He was however aware that he'd been less touchy with her since her time in Finn's basement. He missed the physical contact between them probably more than she did.

Bellamy dragged his teeth down Clarke's neck, she shivered violently against him. He smirk against her skin.

His right hand slid up to her hip, while the left slid between her thighs to her panties. They were damp, which turned Bellamy's smirk into a wicked smile.

Clarke gasped, her head dropping back onto Bellamy's chest. Her right hand fisted in his shorts, gripping tightly.

Moving her panties aside with his fingers. Bellamy slipped his index into her folds, groaning at the slick warmth.

 **Any OG degrassi fans will remember that name from Degrassi JR high. Tessa Campanelly:) Though I suspect more people reading this are not old enough to know. I'm 22, and it was before my day :P. The next generation was more my speed. Sean and Emma anyone. Spinner and Paige, JT :( Stupid Johnny!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The next chapter (12) Is done, I just have to fix a couple things. I'll be posting this weekend.**

"We can't stay away forever." Clarke told Bellamy for the tenth time, on their drive to Finn's.

He sighed, "I know." It had been over a week, they couldn't stay away forever.

Bellamy's hand rested on Clarke's upper thigh, his fingers curled between both her thighs. He hadn't been able to stop touching her all morning. Going back to Finn's just triggered a lot of angst and worry he'd pushed aside while they were in their little bubble.

While you could still see burn marks, small cuts and bruises over Clarke's pale skin. She had done a lot of healing over the past week. She was feeling a lot better, especially since her and Bellamy had a little time to cool off and sort everything out, while they could do it as them selves. Not their undercover selves.

"I think we should keep an eye on Murphy, there is something different about him."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. Over their last couple days at home, Clarke had bought up Murphy a few times. While she thought something was there, Bellamy did not. He'd been with this group for months, Murphy seemed just as psychotic as the rest of them.

"Seriously Clarke, drop it." Bellamy told her, pulling into Finn's driveway.

"All I'm saying is, it wouldn't hurt to do a little recon, watch him a little closer."

"And all I'm saying is, we don't need to be drawing any more attention to ourselves."

Before the couple could fully climb out of the car, Finn was already opening the main door to the house. He had a slimy smile on his face.

"Blake, _Clarke_. Nice of you to join the party."

Clarke watched Bellamy's jaw clench, and nostrils flare as he held himself back from snapping at Finn.

The blonde leveled Finn with a hard look. "Been a little hard to move these past couple days."

Finn's eye slid between the two standing in his driveway.

"I guess so." He stated simply. "Come on in, we have some new business."

Finn turned, leaving Bellamy and Clarke to follow. With one last look at each other, they entered the house.

Clarke noticed Murphy looking at her from the corner of the living room. His eyes softened on her, as he looked over her body. The blonde allowed a small, sweet smile to slip onto her lips.

While Murphy didn't return her smile, his eyes squinted slightly. As if to acknowledge her action, then turned his attention toward his boss.

"As everyone knows, as of last week. We have a new female joining our inner circle." Finn's eyes landed on Clarke.

Clarke didn't react. But she could feel how Bellamy stiffened beside her.

"I've been in contact with the big guns." Clarke inhale, her stomach tightened and her ears perked up. "He will be flying in, in two weeks. Up till now we've been doing the real ground work. Not anymore. Once Roan get's here, we're taking everything."

"Taking everything?" Clarke asked, holding her breath for the answer.

Finn smiled at her, like she was a stupid little kid. "I guess it's been a while since you've been around the block, _Clarke_. Things have Changed. Roan's the top of the top, but not for long. Once he gets here we'll wipe out all the cartels across this great nation. Either turn your weapons and join me, or get a bullet between the eyes. During all the running around, Roan'll meet his end. Leaving me." Finn's eyes were glazed over with the lust for power. "You join us just in time baby."

The cartel leaders words sent a sharp chill down the blonde detectives back.

"I think it's a good idea if you and the misses move in for the time being." Finn spoke directly to Bellamy. "There is a lot to do."

Bellamy had stayed at Finn's many times over his stint under cover, but he didn't like Clarke being in yelling distance from the dangerous man.

"Fine." Bellamy nodded.

"I assume you two will be sharing. Or should I have Raven make up a guest room?"

Bellamy's eyes narrowed at Finn. "She's staying with him." His voice territorial.

Finn raised his hands mockingly, much like he did last week when Bellamy had confronted him about taking Clarke.

"I expect the two of you back first thing tomorrow. You all have the rest of the day." He dismissed them.

.

It had been two days living in Finn's house. Bellamy was already exhausted. He hadn't slept the first night, he'd sat in bed reading and watching over Clarke. Sacred that if he took his eyes off her for a second, something bad would happen.

The second night, Finn had him running around with Dax. Bellamy had tried to get Finn to send someone else with Dax, but the floppy haired cartel member was insistent. So he left Clarke behind.

Clarke knew Bellamy was worried, she'd woken up twice on their first night to find him awake. So tonight, while Bellamy was out doing business, Clarke was hold up in their room, reading some book she'd found in Finn's library.

Three nights ago, when Bellamy had gone back to their apartment to pack their things. They had also called Jaha. Their undercover opp now had a expiration date, two weeks.

They had all been waiting to see what the big play was, to find out what had the cartels rumbling. This was it, Finn's plan to whip out everyone expect those who were loyal.

Roan the prince of cartels, being in on this genocide was just an added bonus. Once Finn completed the plan and had all the cartel headquarters mapped out. Clarke and Bellamy would get that to Jaha. He would have men waiting outside each facility. As soon as Finn moved in on the first cartel, A nation wide take down would ensue simultaneously.

But for now Clarke had nothing to do but entertain herself.

When Bellamy still wasn't back around eleven, Clarke figured she'd better get some rest. While Finn didn't really have her doing anything crazy, her and Raven were thrown together a lot. It took all the blondes will power not to kick the crap out of her.

While sleep evaded her for the next forty minutes, Clarke decided a little tea would probably help relax her.

Everything seemed rather quiet in the house, there were a couple lights on under doors. Everyone was either out of the house or tucked away doing their own thing. At least that's what she thought.

Upon entering the kitchen, Clarke found Murphy sitting on one of the stools around the island.

"Oh!" Clarke squeaked out, startled by his presence.

Murphy looked up casually, Clarke figured he'd heard her coming down the hall. He wouldn't be much of a cartel member if he could be easily snuck up on.

"Hi." He said simply.

Murphy was the only one in the house who didn't look at her like they knew her dirty little 'Lexa' secret. Which brought Clarke back to her theory, there was something off with Murphy.

Feeling like an idiot stuck in the doorway, Clarke forced herself to walk casually into the kitchen. Walking toward the cupboard she'd suck her tea bags in. Moving the half full ceramic kettle onto the stove top, turning up the heat.

Clarke felt a pair of eyes on her as she moved about the kitchen. Grabbing sugar and honey along with a teal mug.

While she was mixing the finale ingredient of her tea together, she felt someone moving closer to hers. Gripping the handle of the tea cup a little tighter, Clarke started to turn, when a body stopped her.

With a sharp inhale Clarke forced herself to relax. Murphy's arms cradled Clarke's, his hand placed over hers. A clear sign for her to release the mug from her clenched fingers.

"I need to talk to you." He muttered into her hair.

Clarke pursed her lips. "Do you have to be this close to do it?"

"I need a cover in case anyone walks in on us... Detective."

The blonde felt her heart freeze, her blood running cold. She tensed ready to fight like hell to make it out of the house alive. If Murphy knew, who else was in on her true identity? Was Bellamy being set up by Dax, did the split them up to take them out?"

"Relax." Murphy told her, making no other move to restrain her.

"What do you want?" Clarke asked calmly, all her senses on edge.

Murphy kept his voice low, as he spoke to her. Anyone who walked in on them would assume what was happening was less that saintly.

"Like I said, I need to talk to you-"

Clarke waited in silence, her eyes moving from side to side looking for a weapon she could use, aside from her hot coffee.

"-because I too ride off into the sunset."

The blonde spun around to face her colleague. His eyes held all the sincerity she needed. He was an undercover agent. Same as her, same as Bellamy.

Every undercover agent who goes under has a tag line, specific to the assignment. That was theirs. It is never written down or spoken. So when you heard it, you had no choice but to believe.

So now, as Clarke looked up at Murphy, she felt a sense on calm wash over her.

"I knew we couldn't haven't gotten so much in tell without planting a bug." Clarke whispered.

Their faces were so close together, they were breathing the same air.

Murphy smirked. "I've been called worse things."

"They said they hadn't planted one."

"I've been completely dark, no contact since I entered Finn's ranks."

Clarke caught on. "That's why you dropped so many bodies. Cartel executions are head shorts, always. But you always shot threw the neck. That was how they kept tabs on you."

"Until Bellamy showed up."

Clarke felt a little nervous that Murphy had spoken her partners real name out loud in the house. Then she felt betrayal, how many times had she told Bellamy that she was getting a vibe from Murphy. Every time she'd made her feel like an annoying pest. Never once did he say anything.

"Clam down Princess." Murphy rolled his eyes. "Your partner doesn't know."

"Why'd you wait so long to come forward?"

"Undercover takes a tole, I've done terrible things Clarke. Torturing you included. You have to really give up your old life to survive the things I've had to do. I remembered your parents case- It's how I knew who Blake really was."

Clarke's browns pinched together. "How long have you been under?"

"Almost five years."

The blonde blew out a big breath, dropping her chin to her chest.

"How would you know about my parents case if you had no contact with your handler?"

He scoffed. "I still have the internet Clarke. I check up on the news, it's how I know that my friends are still serving."

Clarke nodded licking her lips. "Wow. Ok."

"I assume you've been in touch with you're handler? now that there is a deadline."

Clarke nodded, her hair tickling Murphy's chin.

"Simultaneous take down. Well have back up at the first facility wait to assist us."

"Okay." His eyes fluttered. "Hard to believe this is almost over."

Clarke gave him a sad smile, placing a hand on his bicep. "They say it's harder to walk out of hell then into it."

Murphy smiled back, that smile immediately sliding from his face when he head a low whistle from behind him.

Taking a large two steps back, Clarke and Murphy look up to see Dax and Bellamy standing in the kitchen doorway.

Clarke's eyes flashed over to the clock, it was almost midnight, then back to Bellamy.

When her partner looked hurt and seriously pissed, Dax was smirking like a vile hyenas.

Clarke watched Murphy slip back into who had become over the past five years. His eyes challenging Bellamy, Bellamy who took a dangerous step forward.

"What's going on in here?" Dax sang happily.

Both Murphy and Clarke kept their mouths shut. While Bellamy continued his stalk toward Murphy, the pure slowness of his movements making them threatening. But before he could get to him, Clarke moved to block Murphy's body with hers.

Bellamy looked down at her, eyes black with anger.

"Baby." She spoke to him sweetly.

Bellamy's brows frowned, 'Baby' was out of character for them, and so was the sickly sweet voice Clarke used.

"Take me to bed." She told him, in the same tone of voice.

 **Hope that wasn't too bad grammar wise... Didn't have a lot of time to proof read before I left the house. We all know posting from a phone is just plan dumb and asking for it (more mistakes).**


End file.
